Jiyû ga Nai
by Onige-a
Summary: Translation: No Liberty. Ayase wakes up on the morning after his birthday, lying into the arms of the crownprince, both naked. What would you do if you had slept with the person you hate most but you can't even remember?
1. Prologue

_Okay, this is just the prologue... (as you can read in the title of this chapter^^)_

_Well, this story is going to be written with me looking through Ayase's eyes. _

_Hope you like it!_

_I don't own Okane ga Nai! All rights to their rightful owners!_

* * *

The royal family only pays attention to themselves. They don't mind their people, they don't care whether half of their population dies or stays alive. They don't care whether the food they sell in the village has only the taste of rat poison. They don't care about anything.

O, I forgot, they do care about something! The crown jewels and when they finally get their chance get the next place on the throne. Maybe also the girls they sleep with… But there were rules for that!

1. Smaller than them, so that they won't feel too small. (Since they were royal!)

2. A lot of money, so that the fortune they already had would become even larger.

3. They had to offer great sex, which includes big breasts and a lot of moaning.

And as far as I knew was number four: They have to be female… Since all of our princes are male. I scratched that last one yesterday but maybe I should explain who our princes are first.

First of all: nobody knows how our king and queen look like. They're never here, always on a journey to make or town 'live better'. (Not that it helps that much.)

Lets start with the youngest then. His name is Gion. He has this blond hair which makes everyone notice when he comes back. He usually visits his parents. Nobody knows why. Maybe they need help, maybe they're sick, who knows?

Next up you have twins. The eldest of the two is named Homare. He's like the smartest I guess. He knows how to start a family. He's the fist one to get married. His wife is called Someya. She has this long raven black hair. She seems like the only one that cares for our village. I met her once on the streets, giving food to the poor… that was the moment when I decided that only female royalties are kind.

The youngest of the two twins is called Misao. He looks exactly like his brother, but his brain mass is a lot smaller. He doesn't really know what he's doing… That's why he has a twin brother who helps him out.

And as last you have the eldest of four sons. His name is Kanou. He's like the one that replaces his parents… taking care of the town's good business. Keeping the sickness out and bringing the wealth in. Lets just say… he doesn't really fit in for the job. His looks are also the most outstanding, at least, all town girls think so. He has this trained body, is tall and has dark brown hair with those dark eyes which pierce right through you. Girls appear to find that attractive. To be honest. He is not bad looking.

Anyway, rule number four doesn't count anymore… take it from somebody who knows. My name is Ayase Yukiya. I'm eighteen years old, have blond hair reaching my shoulders and these huge sapphire coloured eyes. Also, my size is womanly small, which make people think I _am_ female. The truth is… I am _not_. The thing is, I would've never guessed that even the prince could not notice my true gender. People keep on telling that the whole royal family is smart. At least I know that Kanou-san isn't.

It started as a celebration for my birthday but ended in something else. Something I cannot remember, but Kanou does. The prove that it did happen… I woke up next to hem… naked. That's how my story begins… on the morning of January the third 1542.

* * *

_Reviews? x3_

_Also, I want to give special thanks to Lex-chan (-ENDoftheMUSIC-), for without who I wouldn't have found the inspiration for this story... THANKSHUU!! ^^_

_~ x_


	2. The Bed's Tradition

_Chapter one! _

_I hope you guys like it..._

_The next chapter will take a bit longer... _

_I put a lot of effort in this so, I would respect some reviews! ^^_

_ITADAKIMASU!!_

* * *

The warmth felt great, so reliable, so hot. After living in a terribly cold house for eighteen years it felt good to lie in something warm. And as I felt myself snuggle under the quilt I realised I was lying onto the greatest bed I would ever lie in.

Something moved around my waist, clenching me tightly, pulling me closer. My nose was pressed onto something. It felt even warmer then the thing around my waist and there was a weak trace of smell. I pressed my nose a bit further so I could name the smell, but there was no name for it. Perfect. It smelled perfect.

I heard a soft moan and the thing around my middle pinched in my… buttock… I sniffed again, but this time more out of shock than out of interest of the object I was lying against.

My eyes opened quickly. Since my vision was still a bit hazy I closed them again. I noticed skin. A dark Spanish-coloured kind of skin. I smelled again quickly, as if I wanted to remember it forever and than pushed myself a bit further so I could give meaning to my eyesight.

The object was a human being for sure. It had ears… but the hair covered the rest of that side of the face. The hair was dark brown and lay over the pillow in a playful way. I blinked my eyes a few times. This human being was a man for sure. I knew I saw that face before, but it wasn't clear to me when or where, so I blinked my eyes again, as if that would give an answer.

I felt how something pinched my buttock again and let a little scream slip out. The man breathed out slowly, his mouth making a munching sound each time he did. I blushed a bit since the sight of the man was amazingly cute.

I was still interested in the thing that had kept me warm all night and that was now constantly harassing my backside. I turned my head away from the face, though with a lot of trouble, and turned my head under the quilt, which made it ache like hell. I felt my heart banging inside it and wasn't able to think clearly. I knew I was lifting the quilt, but why?

In noticed the arm of the man around my body… around my waist… his hand onto my butt… onto my _naked_ butt.

I pushed back down the quilt, throwing back up my head, which made it bang even worse. What was going on, what happened?! I averted my eyes back to the human being in front of me. He munched again, but this time I didn't think of it as cute at all.

This man was holding me, we were both naked and lying in the same bed, and his face was lying next to mine. Who was he?!

I slowly stretched out my hand, pushing his arm away in a sort of panicked moment. He only groaned a little, turning his head and body so that now he was faced at the sealing.

I stared at his face in a rush. Since his hair now lay to another side, which made me see his face clearly, I took advantage of it. I noticed that face, I had seen it before, but my headache didn't let me think clear.

Again I blinked, looking away for a moment, but then looking back and realising. It was the crown prince.

I gasped for air, screaming as loud as I could. Kanou opened his eyes, looking at the creator of the scream in a hurry, which mad him lose balance and fall down on the ground. I quickly pulled the quilt to me, to cover my naked body. I knew it didn't have any use. He was naked, I was naked and we both slept together whole night (also _naked!_), but I wanted to hide my body from that person.

I crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting into the corer, hiding my body behind my knees an under the quilt, the screaming made my head burst for real, but I didn't care.

I heard his silent groan and looked at him. He sat up on the floor, striking his hair to the back and looking around the room, confused and sleepy.

When he noticed me he blinked a few times, looking amazed, but his look turned into a little grin all of a sudden. I thought that he probably remembered what happened.

"Good morning…" he said with his proud grin, crawling back onto the bed, crawling my way…

I tried to bring myself into the corner a bit more, but stopped before I fell out of the bed. You ever had anything as creepy as a naked man crawling towards you onto a bed, while you're also naked? This is it!

"…Go away…" I softly said. Afraid of his reaction. I did not remember what happened and had no idea what I did of said last night. But I was sure that we did something that straight guys shouldn't do.

He gave me a shocked look. I swallowed deeply, ready to burst out in anger. He took disadvantage of me! Even if I said I wanted it, I wasn't in clear sense! I was drunk! Last night was my birthday and I found a few cans of beer in front of the door. There stood five on a row on my doorstep.

He sat down in front of me, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, blinking a few times again. My mouth dropped open.

"I could ask you the same question…" I replied.

"I live here… it's only logical to be in…" he looked around and coughed silently. "… my parent's bedroom…" he coughed again, blinking his eyes and averting his gaze back at me. He grinned again.

"Anyway… if I think logically… we did something fun last night." he winked at me. My face blushed hard and I swallowed deeply.

"… You don't remember?" I asked. He shook his head slowly, looking at me.

"Nope." he said certain, but it seemed like he didn't mind. His eyes were running over me as if they were testing me. He didn't slip any detail.

I stared back at his moving eyes and thought of this as the perfect moment to check all his looks too. His eyes were as brown as people mentioned. The look pierced right through you. He also had this male shoulders and a six pack. The colour of his skin was also perfectly described in our town and…

My face turned red again. I can't believe my eyes slipped at that place! Did that enter… me? Is sighed deeply, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. He smiled softly.

"You actually look cute." he said. I gave him an angry look. That's not something a boy wants to hear. He brought his male body closer to me, descending his gorgeous look face down at my neck. My nose covered in his neck again. The smell drugged me every last inch of me made ma want to smell more.

His lips were pressed against my cheek and he grinned softly when I tried to pull myself back. He removed his lips, placing his right hand in their place and staring into my eyes.

What was going on. What did he want from me? Last night wasn't out of his own will, was it? He didn't remember, that means he was also confused.

He brought his lips closer to mine. A reflex was to pull myself back, but he only caressed my cheek softly and pulled my closer.

"No… don't…" I pushed him away right before the connection was made and I looked away from him.

"You don't want me?" he asked, smiling widely. I shook my head slowly, not sure what I meant. He sighed, standing up from the bed. He picked up a pair of pants from the ground and pulled them over his legs.

I looked up at him when he turned back to me, staring blankly into my eyes. Not blinking. He didn't look angry but not serious either, it was something in between I guess.

"Can I go home?" I asked. He blinked a few times now. Was it because he was shocked or just because he hadn't blinked for a little while?

"I want to let you, but it's too late now." he replied, crossing his arms. This made me think of my rules. He seemed so much bigger then me, which probably made him feel the most royal in the room.

"What…?" I asked, pulling closer the blankets to cover my body more. I wanted to hide my shame.

"KANOU!" he turned around slowly at the female voice. The door was thrown open by Someya. The long flowing black hair was into a long ponytail. Little white flowers were pinned into it. Her dress was covered over her corset and her breasts were appearing perfectly because of it. The dress was long and purple, with a layer of lace on the sides. She gave her brother-in-law an aggressive look and her husband forced a way through his wife and the door.

He looked at his brother with an amazed look.

"And you're not even dressed yet?" he said calmly.

"That's not the point!" Someya yelled again, standing next to her husband, holding his hand and giving Kanou an angry look.

"Calm down, baby." Homare whispered in his wife's ear. She gave her husband a desperate look.

"Come on… he's the eldest but acts like a kid!" she pointed that last word to Kanou.

"But, baby…" Kanou overacted his voice. "… why don't you listen to your _smart_ husband?" Somaya could shoot Kanou dead with her eyes, looking for an answer, but when she couldn't find it she looked away, to the bed. Kuba lay his arm around her hip and she crossed her arms.

"Why did you sleep here?" he asked, staring at Kanou.

"What's the big deal." Kanou replied, a smile plastered on his face since he won from his sister. "You did it once too."

"I had my reason." Homare replied, pulling Someya even closer. Someya only stared in front of her. Her eyes were focused on me at that moment I knew she was stunned, but at the same time there was something kind in them. She grinned back at her brother-in-law.

"So did you, I guess?" she said with that same smile plastered on her face.

"Yes." Kanou said certain, giving me a look too. This had something to do with me. I swallowed deeply. What did I do? I didn't remember anything!

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. The three of them looked at me. "I didn't mean to bother anyone."

"Goodness, Kanou…" Kuba said, staring at me. "Are you mad? Do you know how old she is?"

I gasped for air quickly. 'She'? I'm still boy! And I'm not that young anymore!

"_He_ became eighteen last night…" Kanou put his intonation in the word 'he', which mad his two family members give him another look.

"Wait…" I said. Kanou looked at me. "You said you didn't remember anything from last night… how did you know it was my birthday…?" he just smiled at me.

"I lied." he still smiled. "Of course I remembered yesterday. I just wanted to see your reaction when I told you that we both did it unconscious. Don't worry. You enjoyed it." he grinned again at that. I hid my now red face behind my hands.

"What? You didn't even ask the boy? Kanou…" Homare pushed his brother's shoulder. Kanou gave him an aggressive look.

"Don't look like that! You did two things without asking the boy! I can't even believe that you slept with someone that young! And you do it in _this _bed? That's being selfish two times!"

Okay… I couldn't follow anymore. I knew it was selfish to sleep with me while knowing I wouldn't remember anything the next day. But as far as I could count that was being selfish just one time. I could give thousands of selfish things a prince would do, but this time my mind did not want to say anything bad about the person that took away my first time.

"What do you mean… two times?" I asked quietly. Someya smiled at me.

"Poor you…" she said. "Good luck explaining him, Kanou-kun… I hope you'll be happy together." she turned around gracefully, pulling her husband along.

"Uhm…" Homare started, paying attention to me. "If you're hungry, you can eat something downstairs." he smiled when he said that and then turned around to follow his wife and close the door behind him.

There was silence after that. I knew he had something to explain but I did not care to listen. He had to take the first step.

Kanou sighed deeply. Pushing his brown hair to the back and giving me a kind look.

"You want an explanation, I guess?" he smiled sweetly. I never knew a person as royal as that could smile. I mean, he grinned before, but that smile was amazingly real.

"Yes…" I whispered. He sat down next to me, laying his arm around my shoulder. I knew I should push it away, but all I cared about now was the explanation. He took the first step, I wanted him to take the second too.

"This is my parent's bed. It's the bed I will get once I get crowned. And it also has a… tradition about it."

"A tradition? It's a bed…" He smiled at me again.

"Well, it is so that the first time the princes and princesses sleep in this bed, they do that with another person, you know what I mean?"

Of course I knew what he meant! I wasn't stupid! I was eighteen!

"So, when they do that they have to choose that partner carefully because… they will be the person who… live with them forever. That doesn't have to be as a couple. They're just inseparable. Like together forever."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was planning on going home as soon as possible, but this meant that I would never be able to go home… I closed my eyes, hoping this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

Maybe I'll put some lemon in the next chapter... Who knows? x3

Lex-chan! Thanks for your wonderful inspiration! xD

~ x


	3. The First Feeling

There, this is my second chapter, hope you like it...

I know it took a long time, but it's a bit longer too and has a lemon so...

Enjoy!___**Chapter 2: The first feeling**_

* * *

"Disgusting pervert…" I pointed it to Kanou, but I somehow kept myself quiet so that he didn't have any reason to be angry with me.

He lay next to me on the bed (of course I made sure he lay on the other end of the bed and I was still trapped in the corner…) staring at the ceiling with a proud grin on his face. I wondered whether the grin was because he had great sex with me (somehow it made me feel proud too… that meant I was good in bed…) or because he had his sister-in-law lose her vocabulary.

I still felt ashamed because of what happened and I couldn't imagine me saying here, but I did notice myself being a bit more open towards Kanou-san (open in this sentence meant that I dared to look at him without blushing and the quilt did not hide my face anymore).

It had been the last ten minutes that he had that grin plastered on his face and his look straight at the ceiling, so the bigger the shock was for me when he turned his face to look at me without that grin.

"So…" he started, sitting straight up. "… you hungry?" I gave him a look but quickly shook my head. My stomach on the other hand betrayed me by growling loud. He laughed quietly and showed me a sign to get up.

He walked to the door, waiting for me to get up. I couldn't get up like this… I was like undressed and unable to find my clothes. He turned around all of a sudden, staring at me as if I was deaf.

"Come on…" he repeated.

"I'm not leaving this room naked…" he grinned at that.

"I don't mind. Anyway, my room is right next to my parent's room. I can give you some of my clothes. We'll be there right away… come on!"

"Where are my clothes anyway?"

"I don't know. You were drunk… as were I… I can recall pulling them of but… where I put them… no idea." he smiled at me but I didn't think about this as funny at all.

He was kidding, right? This couldn't be happening. I was undressed! My feet slowly stood up, throwing the quilt aside. He felt how his gaze was running over my naked body and blushed a bit.

"Don't you have a shirt or something…" I whispered right when he was about to open the door. He turned around, staring at me. His face looked doubtful, but turned into a grin and he walked back to the bed. He kneeled next to it, feeling under the bed and pulling a shirt of his from under it. He grinned playfully.

"It's not yours… but it will cover a lot." he lay it in my arms, placing a kiss on my cheek quickly and after he turned his head around to corner to look whether there was someone around.

I put my hand on the place where his lips left a kiss and swallowed deeply. What was going on with me? A hand grabbed for my arm all of a sudden.

"Come on." he whispered, still looking around and then pulling me through the door. He quickly walked through the hall and didn't give me the time to get a good look around. Of course I could already make sure that this place was huge. He dragged me through big wooden doors and closed them behind him.

I sighed deeply. This place was a bit smaller than the room we came from. The bed also wasn't as big as the one from his parents.

"It's a bed for one person, I know… small, isn't it." he said, looking sort of sad. I stared at him. Small? I slept on the floor before I got here. This bed isn't small at all. I wondered if he even knew how poor his people were. Again I sighed.

"Can you just… give me anything to wear?"

"You're already wearing something." his hand was placed on my waist.

"I mean… something that fits…" I tried to push the warm fingers away. He was harassing me, placing his other hand on the other hip while caressing my neck with soft, tender kisses. I blushed again. What was going on? The man felt so great, warm… the man I hated most was the one closest to me. The one that could touch me without feeling disgusted.

"No… Kanou-san… don't…" he stopped it, to only quickly press his lips against mine.

"I'll look for some clothes." he said, winking, and walking straight to his personal wardrobe. "Of course… All my clothes will be too big… but I'm sure I still have clothes from when I were younger. Wait, I know." he walked to the left side of his wardrobe, pulling out a smaller costume.

"Here, try this." he handed it over to me.

"While you dress yourself, I'll change my clothes too. I'll see you outside my room, okay?"

"…Sure…" I stared at him blankly. He winked again, grinning and then turned around to leave the room.

I didn't know where he was about to dress himself, but the next few minutes would belong to me. Only me, no other person. I looked around in the room, laying the costume down on the bed. The 'small' bed. I sat down on it, swallowing. It had red covers, with about five pillows and next to the wardrobe hung a mirror. I sighed. What was I even doing here. Then I stood up, pulling of the shirt I was wearing. I had to dress myself. Kanou-san was waiting for me.

It took me a few minutes to put these clothes on. They still were too big and they smelled like the crown prince. Even though they were in that wardrobe for a long time, I could still smell him. I looked older in the mirror, and I thought that a rich costume did not suit me. Maybe because I was used to my old, ripped clothes.

I turned around to walk at the door, when I heard a few knocks.

"Yes… I'm done, Kanou-san." I walked a little faster, to open the door and notice a blue colour. Kanou's hair still looked the same, but the clothes he was wearing made him look so much fancier. He looked like the terrible rich people I always disgusted.

He coughed a little, bowing deeply. My face blushed. He took my hand in his, placing a soft kiss on it and he whispered:

"Would you accompany me to the dining room?" I pulled my hand away when his dark brown eyes looked up in mine, looking away shyly and blushing deep.

"…Don't…"

"Is that a: 'Yes' in your language?" he smiled a bit, which made me smile too.

"Yes." he placed another kiss on my hand and stood back up to take me downstairs. God… he was flirting with me and I didn't even mind! I was turning into someone I didn't know.

When we reached the dining room, I expected something as huge as his bedroom. Maybe even double the size, but on the contrary. It was two times smaller, just a kitchen with a table for six.

I gave Kanou a weird look.

"I know… it looks small, but this is more like the kitchen. We only use the real dining room for important meetings and such." he said.

"Kanou?" another voice said, when I was about to reply. We turned around to see Kuba standing there, he smiled at me. "Are you ready? You have to replace our parents again."

"Are there a lot of complains?"

"A bit more then yesterday." Kanou sighed deeply.

"Will you hand Ayase some food? I have to go."

"I can help him find some decent clothes." Someya said, who gave my clothes a weird look. She probably noticed they didn't really fit. "I can dress him as a girl." everybody gave her a look.

I didn't want to look like a girl! I stayed a boy.

"Yes… maybe that's better for the outside world." Kanou added. He smiled at me, but I didn't feel like smiling back at all.

"I don't want the be a girl…" I whispered, but it seemed like nobody listened. I felt terrible. Tired, strange. I couldn't remember anything about last night. I hated it. This life, their royal… doings. I had to change myself into a girl to stay here? I didn't want to stay here! Why did nobody understand…?

"I think I have a pretty dress up in my room." Someya added and she smiled at me. "And a wig, long blond hair, that would fit him, right?"

"SHUT UP!" I stood up quickly. The three of them gave me a look. "I don't want this! I don't want to be a girl! In fact I don't have any idea why you would change me! I _don't_ want this life!!" I gave Kanou the most irritated look and then, when I felt the tears pinching in my eyes, I took the opportunity to leave that room.

Running away, inside of this huge building. I wanted to go home. This place had everything a poor person like me would want… but this lifestyle did not suit me. Why did nobody want to see that?

"Excuse me, servant…" I looked up at the voice. A man with blond hair gave me a look, walking straight at me.

"Me…?" I asked softly, pointing at myself. I wasn't a servant.

"Sorry, have you seen Kanou nii-san somewhere? Or Kuba-nii… I cannot find them." he stood in front of me now and I sniffed. "Are you crying?"

"Eh? Ah! No…" I wiped away my tears and looked away.

"Come on, beautiful. Just tell me what's wrong." he pushed up my face, smiling at me. He had these dark blue eyes, who could look right into your soul, just like Kanou's. Only the colour was different.

"Gion!" that was Kanou's voice. I turned around to look at Kanou. He pulled me close to him, further away from Gion-san. "What are you doing?"

"You can just say 'Welcome home'. I would appreciate that… anyway did I do anything wrong? I was just asking this boy what was wrong?"

What? He knew I was a boy? I blinked a few times, blushing fiercely, for he was the first one of this family to notice my true gender (accept for Kanou… I bet he knew that…).

"Kanou-san… let me go…" I whispered, pushing his arm away from my body. The dark eyed person ignored it, grabbing on me tighter so I could not escape.

"That's none of your business now, is it?" he gave his youngest brother an angry look.

"You made him cry, didn't you?"

"Shut up! I told you already that it's none of your business!"

"…Jeez, nii-san. Can you ever say something to a servant that would _not_ hurt them…?"

"Servant? He's not a servant…" Gion looked stunned.

"Really… I'm sorry!" he smiled at me, with a little red colour. "I thought so because… you're clothes are too big and… well… don't you have anything else to wear?"

"Yes. Someya has a dress for him."

"Someya-nee? Where is she? I'd like to say hello!" he grinned sweetly, which made me smile too. What a normal prince. He wasn't as formal as his brothers. He wasn't even wearing anything royal. He wore a simple leather pants, brown leather, just like people wore in the town. His shirt had a white colour, with a few buttons. He really was the youngest and most playful of the four.

"Upstairs… in her room, looking for a dress. If you go to her, can you take Ayase with you? Kuba told me to go take my place on the throne."

"Many complains?"

"A lot… mostly about food."

I felt like an outsider. Only held by this warm person, but not really connected to anything. When did we actually decide I wanted to wear that dress?

"Are you coming with me, Aya-chan?" Gion gave a smile and I could do nothing else but nod. He held out his hand, probably waiting for me to place mine in, but I didn't. I didn't really want connection with them.

"Yes…" I whispered, following Gion silently.

"I'll see you later then, okay?" Kanou looked kind, as if I were the only person that could make him smile. I nodded. I didn't even know why I didn't run away. Why I always give in to that person. Maybe because I belong to him now. Yes… that bed made me his property I was just so stupid to not do anything about it. I was an idiot. The biggest idiot in the human world.

"Gion-san!" Someya hugged her brother-in-law as hard as possible. "You're finally back!"

"… Looks like I am…" he hugged Someya back, ginning at her sight. "Kanou didn't miss me!"

"Ah! You know Kanou-san." she said disgusted, letting go of Gion. "He's the one that I can't stand. It's such a pity he's the eldest." she was walked to her wardrobe, picking out a few dresses.

Their room was different form Kanou-san's. It had a lower ceiling and a bigger bed. The sheets had a dark red colour, with golden layers and prints. It looked a little more Chinese. Her wardrobe had the same golden colour as the prints. It was wood with a golden shine, more precisely. Maybe that was normal. Wood doesn't sound so fancy, but giving it a golden colour made everything better.

"Aha! I think blue is your colour." she said, looking at me now. She was holding a light blue dress with flower pattern on it. "Since this one's too small for me, you can have it. I have a lot of dresses form my past… most of them don't fit anymore so. This one's yours."

"… does he have to wear a corset? I don't think he's used to that…" Gion said, looking at me.

"No, he's skinny enough." Someya smiled at me, showing me the sign to turn around."

"If you will, please undress. I have got the underwear and garter's too. You have to wear them to make it complete." she winked at me.

"I… I can't wear garters…"

"Come on, Aya-chan! You won't look that bad…" Gion gave his smile again.

"…and they fit well around your body. You won't notice it."

With both of them staring at me with those faces I couldn't do anything but grating their wish.

This was strange. My hair grew a lot taller, it reached my middle, covering my breasts (yes, Someya even made me have fake breasts…) and making me look really female. There were ringlets down at the bottom of my wig and I had little hairpins on top of my head, with the same flower pattern as on my dress.

"Ah! And the shoes." she smiled at me, taking out a pair of shoes. "These are a pair I wore a lot. Try them on." they were blue with little ribbons on. I wasn't sure I could wear shoes like that… they also had heels so…

"You'll be fine." Gion said, as if he could read my mind. "We're still here to help." again he held out his hand. "I understand if you still don't want to. You probably don't want to feel like a lady." he said it all with a smile though I knew that being denied could actually hurt. A smiled a little, placing my hand finally in his.

"Can you escort me to Kanou-san?" I asked. He grinned at that.

"I'd love to do that…" he said, leaving Someya behind with a proud smile on her face.

My heart was pounding. Pounding so loud. I had almost tripped at about three times and Kanou-san was about to see me like this.

"He's in there." Gion said, letting go of my hand and pushing me towards the entrance.

"But… I can't…" I didn't understand what I was about to say. Maybe that I didn't dare to enter, looking like this. Or maybe that I didn't know how to act as a female person.

"Go… Kanou-san will tell you what to do." he quickly turned around, walking away from me so that I couldn't ask anymore questions. I coughed silently, stepping one foot forward, followed by the other.

"Here I go…" I said to myself, hoping that I wouldn't trip anymore.

This room was a big hall, from which I saw. It had two golden thrones next to each other. The one a bit smaller then the other, and it had the royal sign on top. I noticed how Kanou-san was sitting in the biggest one.

A red carpet ran from the door straight to where he sat and two guards were standing next to the door, to open it I guessed. Next to the two chairs there also stood guards, their eyes fixed onto the nothingness in front of them.

I recognized them as guards since these people sometimes walked through the village. As to notice something was going on or not. Maybe a robbery, maybe something worse like… a murder. Who knows? These things happened constantly.

I coughed silently, which made Kanou look up immediately. His eyes fixed on mine. I bet he noticed the make up I was wearing. I swallowed deeply as I recognized the intensiveness in his eyes. He smiled at me, standing up.

"Your majesty…" a guard said. Kanou turned around to face the one standing next to the door. "A Mister Aizawa has arrived to tell his complains."

"Yes… tell him to wait. I have more important business to do." he faced me again this time able to walk to me. He stopped in front me, making a royal bow. With a grin he took my hand, placing a kiss onto it. I felt the blood rising to my head.

"I'm glad you're here, my princess." he whispered to my hand, loud enough to make me hear it, but I doubted whether the guards could hear it too.

"You… what should do?" I whispered back. He looked up. "I don't know how to act as a lady." he chuckled softly.

"You now lay your arm in mine, bet you've heard of that before." he said back. I slowly shook my head.

"Look…" he said, holding out his arm so that it made an opening the let my hand slip through that hole. I slowly placed my arm through it.

"Like that?" I asked. He grinned softly.

"Yes. Perfect." I smiled a bit too, happy that I did something right for the first time. He walked me to the chair in which had not been sitting and told me to sit down with every single part of my body as straight as possible.

I sat as straight up as I could, watching him sitting down in way much better way then I did.

"Let Mister Aizawa come in." he said to the guard, who now bowed and opened the door to let a man enter with old clothes and a chicken in his hands.

I swallowed deeply at the sight of Kanou's face. He looked like he could kill the man. Maybe he was allergic to chickens? I laughed to myself at the thought of that.

"Your highness…" the man said, kneeling down and bowing, the chicken still in his hands. He now looked up at Kanou to avert his eyes at me. He also bowed at me.

"That is Yukiya Ayase." Kanou said. I looked at him, at the same time with Aizawa-san. "My fiancé." I was stunned… fiancé? I knew I had to stay here forever but… when did we agree on the marriage.

"Yukiya-sama…" he whispered, bowing at me and pointing the chicken at me now. "Please… milady… my chickens are starving and I need to feed my family. Please! Give me money… food, anything! Even if you just feed my daughter and wife and let me die! I'd give my life for some food." I saw how a tear ran over his cheek and understood how he felt. I had to do something. Wait. I noticed some chickens in the royal garden before. Why don't we give him some?

"I can give you some… chickens, Aizawa-san." I said, Kanou looked at me, the same angry look as he pointed to the man. "The garden is full of it." Aizawa looked up. Standing up to grab my hand and place a kiss on it.

"Thank you, miss." he said. Kanou stood up, grabbing the man by his hair and throwing him onto the floor in front of his chair.

"Get out." he said. Aizawa looked scared, he stood up straight and I noticed his nose bleeding.

"Sorry… your highness." he said, bowing deeply. He left the room in a hurry, leaving his sick chicken behind.

"What were you doing?" Kanou asked. His voice sounded furious.

"I was… giving him… food."

"You don't do anything!" he yelled. I never was as scared as I was now. As he leaned into the chair I was sitting in, his eyes were focused on mine. "In fact, you don't say or do anything as long as I don't give you permission."

"Why can't I say anything…?" I whispered. I knew it was best to shut up, but I couldn't.

"Because you, as my fiancé, should do whatever I tell you! And I tell you not to say anything!"

"I didn't even agree on being your fiancé…"

"I tell you to marry me! You must marry me! You don't have any choice! _You are mine!_" he forcefully pressed his lips on mine, but I pulled my head away.

"God damn it!" he said, standing up straight and walking out of this hall in a hurry.

My body shivered. My breathing stocked. My heart pounded in my throat and I felt like throwing up. I spoiled everything.

"Excuse me… milady Ayase… are you all right?" I turned my head to the right, to the male voice that was saying my name.

One of the guards was looking at me. He walked one step closer, stopping suddenly to make a deep bow.

"Am I allowed to talk to you, miss?" he said softly. His hair was black and he had about a normal man's size.

"… Yes! Of course! I'm… I'm fine." I said to him.

"Ah! That's great!" he said, standing back up. He walked to my throne, kneeling down next to me.

"Takanohashi Yamato." he said. "I think I'm your personal guard from now on." he grinned and I noticed the green colour of his eyes. They looked grown up. Proud of the status he had.

"Pleased to meet you." I said back, sniffing once.

"Don't mind what his majesty said… he didn't mean anything. Maybe he's only a bit confused." I smiled a bit.

"Yes… I have to talk with him."

"You want me to come with you, your highness?"

"No, thank you, I want you to take care of the chicken." I stood up slowly, trying to stand up straight. Stupid heels. "Oh, and please call me Ayase from now on."

"How can I do that?"

"I tell you to. Please listen." he smiled a bit.

"I'll try, Ayase-sama." he said back, bowing again. I bowed back quickly, hoping he noticed it and walked to the door.

I knew he was thinking I was strange, but the smile on his face looked true. He looked young for being here so maybe he would be someone I could talk with personally. Those weren't my biggest concerns but it was only normal for me to worry about it this much. My biggest concern was Kanou-san… How could I face him now?

Somehow I was able to find my way to his bedroom. I knew I had to take the stairs and it was right next to the master bedroom of his parents so… I just followed my instincts. Maybe this was what they called 'female instinct', but only this was working because I wore a dress.

I knocked on the door softly.

"Kanou-san… are you there?" I asked.

"…Come in…" was his reply. I opened the door slowly. The room had his smell all over and I entered it slowly. He was sitting on the windowsill with one leg, looking outside with a sad kind of face.

There was a dead silence when he turned around to look at me and only the sound of my heels were audible in the room. I swallowed deeply, looking for the right words to say.

"Please… don't say anything." he interrupted. He stood up, watching me. "Come here." my feet brought me closer, feeling sore because of the female shoes.

His eyes were never looking away from mine and I noticed a little bit of sorrow in his look. His hand was placed onto my long golden locks of hair and he smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" his sentence stopped in a sigh and I smiled too.

"It's okay… I just… I don't know if I can marry you." his look changed again. Not into angry or disappointed, into normal. He coughed silently.

"I won't force you to. But… I do want you to know that marrying you… is my dream." I blushed deeply as his hand found his way through the hair and placed itself onto my cheek.

"At least let me kiss you." he whispered deeply. I nodded weakly, waiting for him to close his eyes made contact between our lips. I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Ayase…" he whispered, and I noticed his voice was closer than before. I made a soft sound, letting him know that I heard what he had said and with a soft chuckle the contact was made.

I didn't want to live with him, but I didn't want to leave him. I hated this place but felt good in here at the same time. I didn't like the royal family, but liked the way Gion, Kuba, Someya and even Kanou-san were acting towards me.

I didn't understand myself anymore. I was doubting about whether I still wanted to leave or not. I was changing into a person that was hiding himself inside of me. A person that was hiding in that little corner of my heart. The little corner that told me that the royal family wasn't as bad as I thought but I wanted to just… lock out that part. Make that part think that he had the wrong host to settle in.

Seems like I was wrong. He was in the right host. The host just was too stubborn to realise it.

The kiss stopped, the warmth of his lips descending to my neck. The strength of his arms all resting around my waist.

"Kann-- Kanou-san…" My voice trembled. Maybe I was nervous. This feeling did look like nervous but also gave a weird feeling in my stomach.

"You don't like that?" he softly said. I opened my eyes at last, to look him in the eye.

"I- I don't- … know." he grinned in his way.

"Of course you do…" he lifted me up, placing me onto the bed with his entire body weight onto me.

"B- but… wait- K-Kanou-san…" his hand held out my leg, my heel inside of his palm. He sat up straight on his knees, removing the white heel and placing a soft kiss on the place where I had a blister for sure.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this for me." he whispered. My face blushed a bit and I shook my head. Kanou grinned loudly.

"Don't worry… I won't go all the way." he said, lowering my leg to pull down my garters. I let a little sound slip, placing my hands next to my face and closing my eyes.

This was strange… I knew we had done it before, but since I couldn't remember I felt scared, unsure and sort of nervous.

"Can you sit up for a minute?" he said. I opened my eyes, letting him pull me up. "I have to open your dress." he smiled kindly, hugging me close, so that he could look over my shoulder to open the strings of my dress.

Is smelled him the best now. This smell I knew from when I woke up here next to him. This smell I tried so hard not to forget.

The dress slid down my shoulders, falling down onto the bed. He replaced me next to it and threw the dress on the floor. I covered my now naked body with my hands, looking away from his inspecting, warm gaze.

"I told you already… you'll like it." he said it in a sensual voice, which made the nervous feeling become worse and settle down inside of my stomach.

"Just relax and listen to what say… promise?" I looked him in the eye and his serious face made me unclench a bit more. I coughed softly and let my head nod again. He smiled now.

"Okay… than first open your legs… else I can't do anything."

"W- N-…" my head shook when I felt the warmth rising to it. I just said I'd listen to whatever he tells me to do, so I opened my legs as slow as I could.

"Seems like you're already excited." he whispered. "Now just lay down and enjoy this." he said while descending his head. I watched him doing that and quickly lay down on the bed. Trying to relax and enjoy as he told me to.

"Hnn!" I bit my lip as I felt him kissing the tip of my manhood. His lips slowly opened to let the warmth of his mouth surround everything.

"Haa… Nah!" it was completely covered. Every single bit of it was. I felt the warmth covering every inch as his tongue slowly massaged it in a skilful way. It was like he had done this a thousand times before. The constant pace of up and down.

The feeling of being nervous turned into complete pleasure and as I felt his saliva making the movement easier and faster. My hands grabbed for his hair as I felt my heartbeat race more. My breathing became hard to control and I tried to keep my voice down as I knew my climax was coming soon.

"Kan- ha! Yess! Naaaa…" the sounds when his lips sometimes parted from me only made it more enjoyable. I never knew that doing stuff like this could feel this great.

"Uhnn… com…inggg- haa!" with a loud moan I released my liquid inside of his mouth and as my climax took control of my mind, I said his name in a soft scream.

When my head finally cleared I finally realised how shameful this was. He lay next to me, swallowing deeply and smiling after he cleaned his lips.

"That's it…" he said. "… told you you'd like it." he lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling, giving me time to catch in on my breath.

"I do love you, Ayase." he said, after a minute of silence. "I don't want you to forget that." he turned his head to look at me. I just looked into his eyes and as he averted his gaze to the ceiling again and closed his eyes I sighed.

I don't know whether I loved him or not. I liked this, that was for sure, but… I think it's only natural for people to like… sexual contact. But I also liked his smile, his intensive look, his protectiveness, his dark brown hair and his … Kanou-ness. I smiled at that, crawling closer to him, to feel his warmth again, and as he lay his arms around me I knew he was enjoying this moment as much as I did.

Just silence, and his loud heartbeat next to my ear, which made me realize that he probably felt as nervous as I did. I placed a kiss on his chest.

"I wont forget it, Kanou-san." I whispered to myself as I fell asleep. What I didn't know was that he wasn't asleep yet and had heard what I had said. With that he allowed himself to enter the land of dreams with a little smile.

* * *

I would enjoy a review to the longest chapter I ever wrote... ^^

~ x


	4. Overprotective

Here is my new chapter!

Okay, this took a very long time, I know, but please forgive me.

It is a long chapter again and I hope you'll enjoy it.

There's another lemon in it... *blushes*

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Overprotective_**

"Wake up…" a voice echoed in my ear and the warmth of two lips were palpable onto my cheek. "Wake up." my eyes slowly opened at another touch onto my own lips, and I was now able to recognize them as Kanou-san's.

I softly rubbed my eyes and waited for my blurry sight to become more clear. When it did after a few more minutes I saw how bright and happy his smile was. His naked body was softly pressed against my left side and as his hand softly caressed my abdomen he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"I was scared this would all have been a dream, but feeling your warmth now makes it true." he whispered against the spot he had just kissed.

"Kanou-san…" I softly groaned. "You're already up?" I tried to ignore his romantic statements, not that it made me feel bad, I actually liked his voice, but it didn't feel right. This wasn't how it should be.

I noticed his eyes turning brighter and realised that the main reason probably was because I talked to him. He sat next to me on the bed, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Seems like I am… how did you sleep?" he grinned sweetly. I sat up slowly, feeling how the hand slid down my left arm. When I felt the blood rising to my head by that touch I quickly scratched my hair while hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Good…" I whispered. He just stared into my eyes, not replying anything. Not smiling, nothing. I looked away from his gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Should I get dressed?" I suddenly asked when my eyes had noticed he was already wearing his costume. He grinned now, shaking his head and then out of the blue, he just pressed his lips onto mine. When he saw my confused look he stood up with a grin, taking his warm hand along with him.

"Yes, I'll call Someya right away. She'll be here in a minute. Then you two can dress yourselves and go visit Aizawa." I looked up at him. Aizawa? The man with the sick chicken? Why?

As if he could read my mind he simply replied: "You promised him a chicken. It's your responsibility to bring him one." he winked at me quickly, walking to the door.

"What about you?" I asked. He turned around at me, blinking a few times.

"I'm already dressed…" he said, giving me the weirdest look he ever gave.

"No, I mean… won't you come with us?" he looked shocked and as I noticed a little colour on his cheek he smiled.

"No. I still have my duties here." he was probably thinking that I wanted him to come with us, and I knew that deep inside I did want that but had no idea why exactly. Still, making him show me that smile did make me feel better.

"All right…" I smiled at him, shivering a bit at his loveable look.

"I'll see you later then, I'll miss you…" he smiled again, opening the door already. I gave him a look. My heart pounded in my throat and I wanted to tell him something that would make him feel as… loved as I did at that moment. When opening between the door and it's framework was at about an inch, I quickly called his name. His head peeked back into the room.

"Yes?" he asked softly. I felt my face becoming warm and was unable to think about what to do next.

"Uhm-… You-…" he just stared at me, unable to figure out what I wanted to , that made two of us… I shook my head, not knowing whether I meant for him to go away or whether I wanted the thought to appear and shaking would help with that.

"About… last n-night… I-… uhm…" I stared into his eyes and noticed the little shock in his eyes. I thought the exact same thing: like I dared to speak about things like that. Seemed like he knew me better then I thought…

"I… well… I-I liked w-when you… it o-or…" I noticed his grin and at that moment he probably understand what I was about to . He nodded understandingly.

"I wanted you to like it." he said, only smiling. I expecting some sort of… ambiguous reaction but… he stayed totally serious.

"I am glad you told me that." I looked up at him once he said that. He smiled for one moment and then suddenly remembered he was about to start his duty as a prince. He bowed deeply, whispering a sweet 'Bye' and leaving out of the room.

There was only complete silence. I felt lonely and looked around in the room. I only had to wait for Someya to come and help me get dressed. I sighed deeply. My heart was still pounding so hard and… I slowly pressed my fingers against my lips and smiled. This was starting to become strange. I lay myself back down on the bed, covering my face inside of the pillow, feeling the strange feeling in my stomach again.

"Aya-chan, can I come in?"

"Someya-san! Yes, of course!" I sat up straight now, waiting for her to show the dress. She entered in an outfit that looked exactly like the one from yesterday, only It was blue and hung onto the ground. Her hair was up in a long braid, pinned onto her head. She smiled widely at me, turning around in a graceful circle when she noticed me staring at her.

"You like it?" she asked. "Got it from Gion-san… it's Egyptian cotton, very strong, and the bordure comes from Europe… seems like that continent is known for such things…" she winked at me.

"You look pretty." I said softly. She only smiled, holding out my dress.

"It has something new, which I must help you with. Looks like a corset but makes you have false breasts." I gave her a weird look.

"Breasts? Me? H-how… did it… y-you get…?"

"No questions! Since, this time the whole village will start to learn more about you, you must look really female!" she smiled. "No doubt I can help you with that."

Unbelievable, breasts? Me? I mean I didn't want to be female at all! And … Kanou-san probably wouldn't agree to this…! Of course he would… he would agree to anything that I wear. I blushed at the thought. He likes everything about me.

"… Something wrong…?" her voice pierced right into my heart.

"No!" I quickly said, still feeling a little flustered and strange.

"You don't have to wear the breasts if you don't want to. You already look female enough…" I'm sure she meant it as a compliment… but being called 'female enough' as a boy doesn't apply as a compliment to me.

"I'll wear it… it's okay." I said, trying to be as kind as possible."

"Then get up! I'll get you dressed right away!" her smile made me feel happy too. This day was going to be a hard day…

"You look perfect!" Someya's voice cheered. She praised herself for her beautiful work by blowing a kiss at me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you…" I said, giving myself another look in the mirror. What had happened the last hour was sure worth it's efforts. I looked really pretty for being a male. My long blond wig (which took a few minutes to find because I didn't take it off last night before… before the thing with Kanou-san… and then to put it in the right place, making the hairs straight again and putting the right accessories in it took another fifteen minutes…) lay perfectly onto my head, covering my ears with a beautiful twist in it, a little pink rose hairpin matching my little heels. The dress itself was as long as Someya's, only breathing with these false breasts felt weird.

-

As she dragged me off the stairs, still shining because her efforts bore fruit, I hoped we would bump into Kanou again. Hearing his warm voice, telling me how beautiful I look. I grinned at the thought.

"So, a few of my servants have brought the chickens to the carriage already, they await our arrival and are preparing for our leave." I nodded weakly at her remark and as we followed the way through the bigger dining room, we found ourselves arriving inside of a big hall. It had portraits on the wall, giant portraits, but every time my eye was focused on one, Someya had already pulled me further. Until she suddenly stopped in front of two guards. They both held a stick, letting it bump onto the floor once and they bowed deeply towards us.

"Prinses Someya-sama, your highness, have a safe trip." they both said, grabbing onto the giant doorknob and pushing it open.

It had been days since I felt this warm sunlight on my face, never had it felt this strong before and I wondered whether it was because I had missed it for a little while (I usually sit outside as long as possible, since I think the light outside looks a lot more comfortable then the darkness of an inside house…) or whether it was because of the person who had made me feel all light inside…

I smiled for a moment, turning around, trying to catch a glimpse of the paintings I wasn't able to see. But my view suddenly turned into closed doors. Someya had closed the portal, smiling brightly and turning me around.

"We have to go, darling…" she whispered, not looking at me. I nodded, wondering why she acted strange. Was I not allowed to see the paintings?

A large vehicle stood in front of us, carried forth by two horses, the sun reflected on their freshly combed fur.

"Get in, honey…" Someya said, I turned my face to look at her the door of the carriage was open. She made a sign for me to hurry and get in. I nodded firmly, walking to the door when I noticed that the person who was holding it open was the guard from yesterday: Yamato-san. He bowed deeply.

"Good morning milady Ayase-sama." he said. I smiled.

"Hello, Yamato-kun. No need to bow." with that he got up, holding out his hand. I stared at it blankly, not understanding what he wanted me to do. I turned around, looking for Someya since she could maybe give me a hint, when I noticed that I couldn't find her anywhere.

"She's on the other side of the carriage." I turned back to Yamato. "There are two doors, you see." he smiled at that, which made me blush. I know there are two doors!

"Anyway," he continued. "You should place your hand into mine, so I can help you get onto the small stair and into the carriage. That's how a lady should act." I stared at him.

Didn't I look like a lady to him? Maybe he knew I was a boy… but he couldn't. What if he told somebody? That would probably end bad for both Kanou-san and me.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me, milady." he winked fast, smiling again. The green in his eyes was reflected by the sun and it made me see that he was also wearing a shining armour.

I smiled faintly, placing my hand into his.

"I must that hid majesty has done a terrific job. You really look like a girl." I smiled.

"He hasn't done anything. Praise Someya-san." he grinned at that, helping me up in the carriage and placing my dress next to my feet. Someya watched us as we kept talking.

"Thank you." I said. "Not only for helping me, but also for keeping it a secret. I trust you, Yamato-kun." his cheeks got a little colour as he nodded.

"You can count on me." as he closed the door with a smile, I turned to face Someya. She gave me a not trustable look.

"Keeping what a secret?" she asked. I smiled meanly.

"Nothing. We both have a secret now."

"Me? I don't have any secrets to you…" she looked disordered.

"Yes you do, you don't let me see the paintings in the hall." her face was stunned and she was unable to formulate a sentence.

"How did you find out…?" she suddenly asked. So I was right? I couldn't see the paintings? With what reason?

"I just found out… you just told me." I smiled playfully as she understood what just happened. She figured out that she told me that I couldn't see them. Because of that the journey to the village existed out of pure silence, and a smile appearing from me.

-

Yamato opened the door for me again. He smiled brightly as he noticed the silence between me and Someya.

"We're here, your highnesses." he winks quickly and as I give Someya a look, she smiles at me. So that means we're not in a fight, I feel somewhat relieved.

"Yes, please take out the chickens." she , as the other guard opens the door from her side. Yamato shows me his hand and as I place mine in it he mouths me a 'good job'. I only smile.

When I see the house in front of me I feel slightly stunned. My house was a wrack. I never thought there could be anything worse then my place, but this proved it. It was as big as the toilet would be in the palace. The wood had gotten a green colour and there were several holes in some parts of the house. Someya suddenly appears next to me.

"It's up to you to knock, darling." she . "I bet that Aizawa-kun awaits you." she gives me a little push in the back, which I see as the perfect point to be knocking on that door. I only touch the wood lightly, scared of knocking to hard and making it fall apart. It was only a matter of seconds when the door opened. A skinny looking female figure stared at me.

"Who are you…?" she asked.

"Uhm…" I said, a little distracted for Yamato came standing next to me with a chicken in his arms.

"Her royal higness, Kuba Someya and Princess Yukiya Ayase." Someya's guard fills in, also appearing with a chicken in his arms. He has a taller figure than Yamato and smiles bows his head a bit once he notices I'm looking. His hair is short and black and he carries a little beard on his chin. It makes him look different from the rest. I also notice that he has the exact same colour of eyes as Yamato.

Because of my distracted head I don't notice the woman opening the door and kneeling in front of me. She grabs my hand.

"You listened to my husband… thank you…" she kisses my hand several times when Yamato suddenly pulls me backward and gives the lady a murderous look.

"I must ask you not to touch her." he said. "First of all: her standard is way beyond your reach. Second of all: somebody already owns her." I stare at him bluntly. I can take care of myself. My standard _is_ in her reach, I mean my actual life is _here_. Not in the palace. And who in the world owns me? Kanou? Did he order Yamato-kun to tell everyone I belong to him?

I pull myself out of Yamato's grip and he gives me a bewildered look.

"She _is_ in my reach. I belong in this world." I said. The woman gives me an admirable look, standing up.

"Come in, come in." she said, but right when I'm about to listen Someya grabs my arm.

"We're only here to deliver the chickens." she said. "We still have our duties in the palace."

"Of course, milady." she bows deep. "Thank you so much." Yamato and the other man hand her the chickens and turn around to help us back into the carriage. Only I stand perfectly still. I don't want to leave. I was invited by the lady, and haven't seen Aizawa-san yet. Nobody notices that I'm not following. I shake my head slowly and suddenly feel a hand surrounding mine. I turn around to see a little girl holding my hand she smiles faintly and I can see that she's both hungry and thirsty.

"Please come in." she said, her long blond hair is up in a ponytail and she sounds rather old for the age I guessed she had.

"Someya-san…" I said loud enough for someone to hear me. "I don't want to leave yet." she turns around and stares at me.

"We have to go back. I promised Kanou I'd bring you to his side as soon as possible." I have no idea how to reply to that but I do know I don't want to go there because Kanou-san wants me to. This is still my life, not his.

I can feel how the girl is pulled back by her mother and hear her disappointed plea.

"Kanou-san isn't my father. I can still do whatever I want!" my three companions look at me. I can sense a bit of proud in the look of Yamato but his face looks shocked.

I turn around from all the faces who stare at me, smile at the family once and then run away into the first alley I can see. I know that this is a really stupid thing for me to do, but I didn't want to see anyone right now. They just had to leave me alone.

-

I could feel my feet hurting again and new for sure that yesterday's blister only got bigger and worse. My legs trembled with every step I took and I knew the sun was going down because of the coldness around my arms.

People mostly bowed when they saw me. I wondered if they already knew I was a princess or it was only because I wore a fancy dress. I bet Kanou had ordered Yamato to walk through town whole day, yelling: 'His majesty Kanou-san's fiancé will be walking through this town. Nobody can touch her or even talk to her. Only bowing is allowed.'. I can already imagine.

I sighed deeply, realising I was lost. A part of me hoped that they would find me, the other part hoped that I would find my house first so I could pack my things (not that there's so much to pack…) and get away from here. I wasn't sure whether I would miss Kanou-san or not. The feeling I had this morning made me feel wanted, special, somebody needed me. I stopped suddenly. That was it.

I had to find them as fast as I could. Kanou-san was over-protective, thought he could make people do whatever he wants them to do and even though I stood up against him, he still liked me. He wanted me to be his fiancé, which probably means that he needed me.

I smiled at myself realising that. I ran off because he was worried about me. Because he wanted to protect me and I was sure that he was sending half of the guards to find me. The sun was setting slowly to my right side and I saw that there was nobody on the streets anymore. I began to feel slightly scared. The wind was colder and I could feel my wig almost sliding from my head. Maybe I should just follow the sunset, I could remember Kanou-san watching the sunset when I told him I didn't want to marry him. That was in his bedroom… that means I have to walk the other way?

I had no idea anymore. I had to follow my instincts and they told me that I had to go the other way. So I turned around walking towards the darkness.

I didn't hear anything and knew that this was a stupid thing for me to do. Towards the darkness, all alone, in rich clothes and I looked like a girl. When I heard a twig crack behind me I turned around but saw only the darkness. This was freaking me out.

"…Anyone there…?" I softly asked, afraid of a reaction, but nothing happened. I sighed deeply, sort of relieved because of the silence.

"What a pretty person…" I suddenly heared. I turned to the sound of a male voice approaching me. I could see a dark shadow walking towards me and I backed off a bit.

"So gorgeous." another voice said, appearing from right behind me. Somebody grabed me around my waist and as I tried to turn around he pushed me against the wall behind me.

I finally saw two clear faces then. The left one had light brown/red hair reaching his shoulders while the other had short blond locks. They both stared at me with lustful eyes, the one grey the other light blue.

"…Let me go…" I said, as if they would listen to me… I could feel a hand tighten around my arm as they pushed me further against the wall. I wanted to escape, run away, hoping for Kanou-san to find me.

"It's not so smart for a lady like you to walk in a dark alley by yourself." the left person said. He softly bit my neck as the other held my hands above my head against the wall. The blond grined loudly.

"True…" he said. "There can be… bad guys around." now they both laughed and I felt a hand sliding over my right leg under my dress.

"Hn-no…" I said, trying to pull myself out of the grip. I could feel myself struggling against them but they forced me in one place by pushing one of their legs between my bare ones. My legs were freezing now that they had pulled my dress up completely and they were caressing my whole neck with kisses.

I was scared. Terrified and unable to speak or scream. I wanted to go back to the palace, close to Kanou-san and as I said his name out loud I felt shocked. Did I just call for Kanou-san? I felt a warm hand onto my mouth, pushing a cloth inside of it. I tried to make more sounds but was unable to.

"Hush, darling… we'll be gentle." one of the two said. I was unable to listen fully and I was confused. I didn't really know what was going on but I did realise I was in trouble. I could feel a hot tear sliding down my cheek as one of them tried to opnen my dress behind my back.

"…Wait…" the left one said. "…Something's not right…" I could feel how the leg disappeared from between my bare ones and was quickly replaced by a hand on my manhood. I blushed heavily as I could feel the hand pinching it.

"…It's a man…" he pulled back his hand again and as I opened my eyes to look at him he gave a dark expression. The other stoped opening my dress but didn't let go of my wrists above my head. I could see the brown-haired one pulling off my wig. He grasped out loud.

"And he looks so female…" he said.

"Who cares! Come on man, I feel like it, help me!" the other said and he buried himself behind my back again. The left one doubtfully grabed me again, placing his leg slowly back where it was.

"Have you done it with a guy before?" he asked. His friend only groaned loudly and tells him to hurry. Then he looked at me. "What about you?" he asked. "Have you ever done it with a guy?" I stared at him blankly, blushing and trying to hit him away, which of course failed to work.

"Come on man! I can't open the dress, let's switch places!" the blond one said. His grey eyes looked frustrated and his friend sighed deeply. He took out a knife.

"Try it with this." he said to his friend. I could feel a cold shiver running down my spine. A knife? What if they stabbed me? I could have died there… just like that. I hated being a woman. I closed my eyes, feeling the wetness of my cheeks.

"I'd sure love to." a voice said. I opened my eyes again. It was the voice. I turned to the voice, noticing Kanou-san grabbing the man's hand.

"Your highness…" the brown haired one said as he pulled his leg back and stared at Kanou with scared eyes.

"I can punish you for assaulting a lady." he said, the anger overflowing in his voice.

"Iida… run…" he said to his blond friend and I could feel him letting go of my wrists and running off. I slid down against the wall, removing the cloth out of my mouth in a panic. Kanou grins widely as he sees Iida running into Yamato and the person with his beard.

"Yamaguchi… bring these two to the dungeons… I'll try and see what punishment I can give them." the person with the beard, who probably ass Yamaguchi, took Iida's arms behind his back and said a loud 'Yes, sir' to Kanou. Yamato ran towards me and knelt next to me while I saw Kanou-san walking off, not giving me a single look.

"You okay, Milady?" he said, smiling. I gave Yamato a look. Feeling cold and feverish. I could feel I was going to cry again and as I let myself fall in his arms I knew I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I wanna go home…" I whispered to his neck as I took in his smell for the first time. I could hear him grin.

"We'll take you home…" he said, laying his arms around me and lifting me up. I grabbed on to his neck tightly, not able to think, not able to do anything. I felt weak, disgusting and cold. I only wanted to go home… and I had no idea what home exactly was. The palace or my real house? Either way, I only wanted a warm bed and the only place where I could find that was in the castle.

"Yamato! Bring him here!" Kanou-san said loudly and I could feel Yamato running faster with me in his arms. I could feel how I was being lift up higher, into warmer and stronger arms and recognized a smell that belongs to Kanou. This wonderful smell I loved so much. I knew we're in a carriage again and I could hear the horses walking over the stones on the road. A blanket was being put around me and my head lay onto a soft pillow while Kanou's warm hands stroke my hair softly. With that I dozed of to sleep, happy that Kanou-san was finally back in my reach.

-

I could feel the softness of his bed again. The mattress that swallowed you completely and for the first time that day I felt home, safe and not alone. He was lying down next to me, pulling of the dress completely. I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes seemed angry and disappointed.

"Why did you run off?" he asked while standing back up. I knew he didn't want to make eye-contact with me. Maybe he was really angry…

"I was angry." I said.

"Angry…" he repeated, throwing a shirt of his at me. I gave him a look. "…That will be a lot more comfortable then a ripped dress…" I sighed deeply, pulling the shirt over my head. He sat back onto the bed, sighing deeply.

"Why were you angry?" he asked.

"You order everyone to watch me. I can take care of myself." I said. He grined.

"I can see that." he said sarcastically. I stared at him bewildered.

"It's your fault I ran off!"

"My fault?! I didn't tell you to go to some dark alley and get yourself raped!"

"I didn't get raped!"

"No, thanks to me, the person you're angry with, without any decent reason!" I opened my mouth but have no idea how to react to that.

"I'm angry with you because you follow me around!"

"Follow you around?! I've been looking for you for ages! And god! I was so happy I was in time!" he stood up, visibly frustrated because of all this. He sighed deeply, staring at me.

"But I must thank you." he said. "You helped us catch the most wanted criminals from our village, haven't you noticed any wanted posters on the streets? We've been looking for them for ages and I knew they could victim you if I didn't keep an eye on you. So… you running off was the only problem of today." he smiled now, looking more relaxed.

"I'm sorry." I said right after I understood what he meant. "I also realised that you watching me constantly means that you worry about me. And I only make you more worried by running off." I smiled now too. "I'm really sorry." he shook his head in a playful way and placed himself next to me, his eyes focused on me.

"Kiss me." he said. I could feel the blood rising to my head, but pressed my lips against his. I could feel his tongue sliding over my upper lip. I closed my eyes in a hurry while slowly opening my lips. This was the second French kiss we would give to each other but it stil felt strange. There was also something different about it. This kiss was more wanted then the other.

I lay down on the bed, Kanou on top of me and I pushed him away. He stared at me with a smile.

"I can wait." he said. "I won't do anything... for now." he rolled off of me, only holding my hand.

"Just go to sleep." he said, probably noticing I was staring at him. "I'll wake you first thing in the morning." I crawled closer to him, laying my forehead against his, staring into his dark eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." I said. He grinned. "I'll always protect you, my princess." I smiled at him, snuggling down in his warmth.

"Good night." he said and I replied with a soft sound, realising I was about to fall asleep.

"I love you…" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

_Yes, Kanou-san, I know you did…_

_-_

I could feel the cold on my right leg, but my left one felt strangely hot. I groaned softly. What a nice feeling… I could feel a skilful tongue on my chest and a warm hand caressed my genital softly. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Kanou-san smile when I did.

"Good morning." he said, sliding his hand around my cock and starting a steady pace of up and down.

"Ka-…Nn-no. Ah!" My head didn't really understand what was going on yet. I knew we were doing… Kanou-ish stuff again, but I wasn't clearly awake to realize what exactly was going on. All my head knew was that it felt awesome. The warmth of his hand surrounding the heat of my excited member.

"What an encouraging sounds you make…" he whispered in my ear. I could feel how he was laying himself next to me and noticed something hard against my left leg. I opened my eyes to see his member was all excited too.

"Uu… Kanou-san… N-nah." I turned myself towards him, letting him continue his work and I placed my hands around his large cock, trying to find the same pace as he used on me.

"You don't have to…" he said, trying hard to not let go any sound. I knew I didn't have to and believe me, I didn't want to either. But he constantly pleased me and he expected me to do absolutely nothing?

He suddenly pushed me away, laying me on my back and placing himself over me, his knees open, his manhood in open view for me.

"Now look what you've done to me…" he said, stroking my hair from my face. "Lets try something different." I felt so heated up that I didn't care what he dis to me anymore. He made me feel wild before I even woke up.

"…Y-yes…" I said weakly, waiting for him to continue. He smiled at me, lay down on his back next to me and said: "Come here…" I obediently crawled towards him, placing myself over him, staring in his gaze. He only smiles. "You have to turn around." he said and I gave him a strange look. Turn around? But that would make me point my backside to his face… isn't that pretty rude and disgusting? He only stared at me, which means he was totally serious. I could feel my face turning red while I slowly turned myself around. Right in front of me is his giant cock and I let out a scared and unsure sound.

"Ha…Nn." I bit my lower lip while his tongue caresses my tip slowly. I can feel my legs tremble.

"Just do what I do…" he said, repeating the movement he had just done. I swallowed deeply when I knew I had to lick his member too, but closed my eyes and let my tongue touch his tip slowly. I could hear an encouraging sound appearing out of him, which probably meant I was doing the right thing, so I moved my tongue forward.

I remembered his movements from before as he licked my length and took it in his mouth fully. I repeated what he did exactly, but was unable to take it in completely. Then he softly bit down in my tip as he went up again, that was something I didn't dare to repeat.

I could feel the adrenaline in my blood raise. This felt awesome. His movement went a bit faster and I figured that was sign for me to go faster too. Then I was shocked to feel his hot mouth separated from me so I stopped and turned my head to look at him.

"Continue…" he said, not looking at me and I turned back to continue the job I was doing. Why did he stop? I felt so good… maybe he wanted only me to continue because last time I was the only one that enjoyed it. Yes, that was probably the rea-

Wait… what is he doing…? I could feel his hot and wet tongue sliding from my balls to my hole and I moaned out loudly when I felt it enter me. My whole body shook and I was unable to control my voice.

It was a disgusting thought, but god bless that tongue of his. He repeated the movement a few times, entering it fully and then pulling out a bit to push it back in.

"What's wrong…?" he said teasingly when he pulled it out fully. "Continue." he grinned after that, putting one of his fingers in his mouth and replacing his tongue for it.

"N-nOoo… I- Ahhn…" I could feel how his finger moved fast inside of me and the feeling was strangely awesome. I could feel my arms shake when he touched a spot that sent a chill down my spine.

I let my shaking tongue touch his tip again and felt how he stopped the movement for one second but continued right after with a second finger next to the first one.

"Uw…Ha-aahn…" After a few minutes of constantly hitting the same spot over and over I wanted more. I couldn't define more exactly but I knew that his three fingers inside of me weren't enough.

It was like he could read my mind because he stopped, and pulled out his three fingers while laying me on my back again, next to him. He sat on his knees, at the end of my feet and opened my legs. He pulled me closer to him, inch by inch and lay my left leg over his right arm.

When I saw his member was pointed at the place he had toyed with for the last minutes I understood everything. He was about to put it in again. My breathing stocked for one second and I closed my eyes, slightly scared of that being able to enter me.

He leaned over me, placing a kiss onto my nose, which made me open my eyes again. He stared at me adoringly.

"Tell me when it hurts…" he whispered. "I'll stop right away." I smiled at his words, grateful he said that and nodded.

I could feel his tip being pressed against my hole and breathed out deeply. He pushed slowly, very slowly and I could feel his hot member stretching me completely.

"Ahh…Ah!" I screamed. This was painful, _very_ painful. How could a hole as tiny as mine accept something that huge? I started to panic and squeezed my hole against his cock, which only made it hurt more.

"No! ah! Take it out- Hah!" I could feel myself panic and I did hear Kanou-san telling me to relax, but how can you relax when some huge _male _person tries to enter you?!

"Ayase…stay calm." he said. I only shook my head.

"I can't! Stop!" I could feel myself starting to cry. Kanou stared at me with a pained look. He placed his warm hand over my manhood again, slowly pumping it.

"Ha-ahn… Nn- Ye-ah!" I could hear his smile appearing on his face and I started to relax again, which made it easy for him to enter me fully and touch my prostate again. I moaned loudly when he did.

"There…" he said softly into my ear. "You okay…?" I could hear he was holding himself back for me and I swallowed deeply.

"Y-yeah… can you please… make me come-ah…" he stared at me slightly shocked but then nodded.

"I'm going to move okay… just tell me if it hurts." he said, sitting straight up.

"Just hurry…Nn-" he smiled at that, probably thinking I was perverted. I thought he was perverted anyway so… that would've made two of us.

He slowly pulled back and then pushed back in fully, which made me tremble even more because of his member sliding over my spot. Then he made the exact same movement again and I could hear him groan while accelerating.

"God…" I said when he pumped my cock faster too. I grabbed onto his neck when he started to angle himself inside of me. His smell all over me, his warmth on- and inside of me.

"Sh-Shit…" he said in between the thrusts. "So good." I mean... the royal crownprince was telling me I was good. I bet every girl in town would pay a lot of money to hear that and I got it for free. Was it normal to feel proud because of something like that?

"U- Kanou-saAhn-n! I'm coming! Ah!"

"Me too…" it all came at the same time and when I felt his teeth settle into my skin it became too much. I could feel the liquid bursting out of me, into his hand and as I did, not a fraction later, I could feel his hot seed spilling inside of me too, I trembled at that feeling.

He was leaning down on me, his length still inside of me. I could feel how his breath fell into my neck. He seemed worn out.

"I… love… you…" he said, only able to one word with each time he breathed. I could feel the warmth rising to my head and I slid my hands through his dark brown hair. I wanted to say that I loved him too, more then anything in the world. But what if that was only because he made me feel good? He might misunderstand, so I only kissed the side of his head.

The door suddenly opened and I noticed Homare coming in. he just stared at us, not shocked, more like… bored. He's holding an apple and just chews on.

Kanou sat up quickly, pulling himself out of me, which made me moan softly. He turned around to look at his brother.

"Misao…" he said. "Idiot! Get out! Cant' you see we're busy?!" This was the first time I saw the third brother… what a lame meeting… To my surprise Misao only nodded.

"Homare-nii calls you." he said, as dry as it could be. He took another bite from his apple.

"Well… tell him we're busy! And we'll come later!" Kanou seemed slightly confused because of the casual reaction of his brother. Misao nodded, swallowed and looked at me.

"See you later, Ayase-san, nii-san." he just turned around and closed the door behind him. Kanou stared at me.

"He spoiled the romantic moment." he said. I smiled at him and hugged him from the back, around his neck. He placed his hand onto my arm, kissing it softly.

I knew that this was going to be another weird day...

* * *

There you go!

What did you think of the lemon? Good... Not good... Terrible... *sniffs*

Let me know what you guys think!

Love ya!

~ x


	5. The Secret Painting

Here's my new chapter!

I hope you guys like it, it contains another (small... ^^') lemon.

I'm sorry it took a long time, but please enjoy *bows*

ITADAKIMASU!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: The Secret Painting**_

That hug had lasted for a few minutes when I told Kanou that we should get up because of his younger brother still waiting for us downstairs. He gave me a disappointed look but smiled right after telling me that I was right.

So I dressed myself again with the dress Someya had put in front of our bedroom door and he put on his costume he wore the day before.

There was only silence downstairs, nobody who came walking towards us, not even Kuba-san. I looked at Kanou's face to only notice a not-understanding look. Maybe they were in the kitchen? But when we arrived there disappointment crawled over us again: _nobody._

"I don't get it." Kanou whispered, laying his arms around my waist. "I'm sure that they should be here, Misao was eating an apple, right?" I only nodded. Even though he was looking like a monster at sometimes, this was the cute him. I placed a kiss on his cheek, telling him to not worry about a thing.

"There you are!" Gion's voice said. When both of us turned around I noticed a costume just like Kanou-san's. "Our parents are here." he said, smiling. Kanou looked at his brother blankly.

"Just in time to meet my girl." he said, but I sensed uncertainty in his voice. He held my hand and I was flustered by the touch.

"I'm a boy…" I whispered. This time he smiled, telling me to follow Gion.

We arrived in the bigger dining room. The huge table which looked like it was built for a hundred people, but only had ten chairs around it. Gion pointed behind the table and I saw one of the twins staring blankly at me, with an apple in his hand. I don't know what Misao exactly had with apples but it would make it easier for me to keep them apart. I felt Kanou-san's arm still around my hand.

His parents were there. It made me feel… frightened. I'm a boy and how should I explain what I'm doing here. Maybe I should tell them I'm a maid. _A maid holding the hand of their eldest son. _No, bad idea. Then how about telling them the truth? That sounds the most logic thing to do.

"Don't worry." Kanou said as if he could read my mind. "I'll handle this." he pinched the hand softly. I smiled quickly trying to believe it will be okay but I had my doubts.

"Ayase-san…" said Kanou, which made me look up for the first time. "Meet my mother and father." I swallowed deeply, bowing a bit.

"Y-your highnesses…" I whispered and there was only silence. _Shit. _Did I say something wrong? I lifted my head a bit, noticing his father smiling.

"No need to be so stiff, darling." he said. I was shocked. What? _Darling? _That seemed like something Gion would say. He bowed back for me and when he stood back up I took my time to take his looks in. he had this half-long black hair, stroked back and the exact same eyes as Gion had. Light blue with a piercing gaze. He looked right through me and noticed how nervous I was.

"Relax, you're a lady aren't you?" he winked then gave his son a look who was still holding my hand, still a smile plastered on his face which didn't look like Kanou's but exactly like the twins'.

"Good job, my boy. Is this our future queen?" I only blushed and heard how the queen snorted softly. She looked at her husband.

"You're not serious are you? She? A queen?" I looked at her, really hurt for what she said. Her hair was long curling red. She looked young for the age she should have. Her eyes were dark brown, the same as Kanou's and her serious face made me think of him. She turned her gaze to look at Kanou.

"I wonder where you picked this one up. Probably begging for money on the street." she grinned meanly. I felt a weird feeling in my chest. Why did she say that? What did I do to her? I didn't dare to look back at her when she averted her gaze to me this time. I stared at the hand Kanou was still holding and slowly pulled it back.

"This is Ayase Yukiya." said Kanou, ignoring his mother.

"…I'm sorry…" I said. Everyone looked at me this time, Homare holding Someya tightly. "I just…" I looked at Kanou, who now wanted to hold my hand and was about to say something.

"Don't tell me that you're already getting married?" said the queen. Kanou grinned.

"Well, mother, just to say, yes! And if you really want to know…" he stood right in front of his mother now. "Having sex in your bed was the cherry on the pie." I felt my face reddening and a loud slap was audible in the huge room. _His mother had hit him._

Her husband grabbed her hand, giving her an angry look.

"I don't think you have any right to hit him. Come on, darling, lets go to our room." he gave Kanou cautionary look. "I need to talk to you without the girl." he sounded serious. A lot more different then Gion-san would ever sound.

"Yes, father." he swallowed deeply, giving me a look, placing a kiss on my cheek. His mother made another abhorred sound, giving me a disgusted look.

"Gion, take Ayase-san with you." he held his wife around her waist, bringing her outside of the dining hall, with Kanou following right behind.

"Don't worry, Aya-chan." Gion said, placing his arm on my shoulder and I noticed both Someya and the twins looking worried. "It'll be fine."

I wanted to believe them. But was worried. They would throw me out. What was wrong with me? I normally would love to be thrown out. I rested my face in my hands.

"Ayase? What's wrong?" asked Someya, now appearing closer.

"No! Please just leave for one minute…" I pushed the hand of Gion away, walking through the door in the opposite direction of where Kanou and his parents left. I wanted to be alone.

I knew this place I thought as I closed the door behind me. This is the hall I walked through with Someya yesterday when we had to deliver a chicken to Aizawa-san. The hall with the paintings I wasn't allowed to see. Since I was trying to put my mind onto something else this was a perfect occasion to find out what I wasn't allowed to see.

The first one had both the king and queen onto it. They looked rather serious and as I watched the queen closely, reminding what she had said about me I noticed her pregnant abdomen. That was probably carrying Kanou-san. I sighed, not able to look at her anymore, so I walked on.

I only saw a whole row of paintings, the twins in younger version, the first painting with Someya and even the four sons with little Gion in front of them. When I stood at the end of the row I noticed that there wasn't any painting with the whole family on it. As in 'the-happy-family' painting. _None. _They never really looked happy accept on the first few paintings, with a small Kanou-san holding the twins closely and Gion sitting in front of them, they were all smiling. After that one, they looked serious.

I was sure that the paintings with the happy family should be somewhere. I mean they are a happy family, right? _Aren't they? _

Then something got my attention. In a corner of the room hung another painting, covered under a blanket and other paintings under it, also covered or turned around. I looked around, hoping nobody would appear when I checked these.

I held the blanket tightly, noticing the pieces of dust in the light and as I pulled it down I jumped a few feet back, trying to be able to look through the cloud of smoke. After a few coughs I was able to breath normally and see what was just revealed.

The right person was a fairly young Kanou-san. He looked really happy. It wasn't just some grin as he often showed, no. It was a smile. A smile he never even showed me. The clothes he was wearing were the clothes he gave me on my first day here. The costume which was still too small. He was holding hands with someone. A girl.

She had red curly hair and the same eyes as Kanou. She actually looked like Kanou's mother but then in her younger years and it was probably impossible for mother and son being about the same age in one painting. She smiled. Just like Kanou-san did. The _exact _same smile. She looked beautiful.

"So you discovered it." said Misao's voice. I turned around. He wasn't holding an apple this time and walked towards me.

"What…?" I asked a little uncertain. He stopped next to me, his gaze still staring, but he seemed a lot more normal towards me. "Who is she?" I asked after a few minutes silence.

"…She's called Mizu. She's our sister." he stared at the painting blankly, but intense. What? Sister? That's not right. They only had boys. Sons.

"But I thought that…" I started.

"Yes, it's normal that you don't know her. I barely knew her either." he replied before I could finish my sentence.

"…'knew'…?"

"Yes, she passed away ten years ago." he looked sad.

"What happened? Why do you your parents hide her paintings? She's on there everywhere! She stays your family! Why do you _hide _her?!"

"That's something you should ask Kanou-nii. Only he knows what happened that day and because he didn't tell anyone… mother hates him."

"Hates him? Why him? He didn't kill her, did he?"

"To be honest… I don't know. But I don't think so. They were the closest. Even closer then me and Homare." I did not know what to say… 'I don't know'? that means there's a possibility that he did murder his sister.

"Why does your mother suspect him?" I asked a little uncertain.

"She was the eldest, the one to be the next queen. After her came Kanou."

"…So just to be the crown prince and future king? But… I have to talk to him!"

"That's why I came here in the first place. He wanted to talk to you. He's in the bathroom." bathroom? Does that mean he's in the shower? Or… crying? I shook my head at that thought. Who knows. Maybe he was reminded of his sister.

"Where is the bathroom?" Misao smiled. Pointing at the door on the left.

"Through that door, next door on the right." he patted my shoulder. "Please try to find out the truth." I only nodded, turning around and running towards the door. I had to find out more about the secret painting.

The first door on the right. I listened closely against the door. I didn't hear a shower, nor did I hear him cry. I knocked softly.

"Kanou-san? It's me, can I come in?" I said.

"Yes…" I opened the door, entering an absolutely white room. The mirror covered the entire left wall, and the hazed mirror made the entire reflection blurry. That meant there was hot water running in the room.

"…Kanou-san…? Where are you?"

"Here." and as I heard water splashing I knew he was taking a bath. "Behind the shower." I smiled, walking behind the shower, my heels echoing in the room. He was sitting up in the bath, a huge bath. The surface of the water was covered in bubbles. He turned his head to look at me and I noticed a drop of water running down his temple. _God_, his gaze was so sexy. I coughed softly.

"Why are you taking a bath?" I asked.

"Why? You want to join me?" he grinned in his way again.

"…Maybe… first answer."

"It always makes me feel better, the warmth makes me forget…" he still had to say something, but looked at me and smiled. "Never mind."

"Who, Kanou-san? Your sister?" he looked at me shocked, sitting straight up which made the bubbles slide down his muscular shoulder.

"How do you…"

"I saw the painting."

"Right… the painting." he sat down again, the water covering his naked body. "But who told you she was my sister."

"Misao."

"…He was always the one the most worried about me… he's the only one who wanted to hear the whole story. The rest respected my choice and never asked again."

I swallowed, turning around. What did I have to do now? Just ask on? No, he would definitely not want to talk about it. I could on the other hand seduce him. He would never deny me then. God, since when did I get so eager to take my clothes off in front of him? I coughed softly at the thought, placing myself on the edge of the bath.

"Can you untie my dress…?" I asked and I heard him smirk. Again the water splashed and I could feel his wet hands untying my dress.

"Done." he said, so I stood up, letting the dress slide down my shoulders, together with the false breasts. I pulled off my wig, placing my shoes next to the bath and finally letting my underwear slide down my legs too.

His gaze was looking at me as I placed myself into the hot water, onto his broad chest, his arms around me.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, placing a kiss on his chin. He looked doubtful.

"I'd love to, Ayase, but I don't know if you'll believe me."

"I will, Kanou-san. I trust you." what? I can't believe I just said that. I could feel my gaze sliding out of his with a dark blush on my face.

"All right… where could I start?" I could hear his voice tremble lightly and his chest was pounding loudly into my ear. Maybe he didn't even know what to say. I searched for his hand, under the water, placing mine in his once found. I could feel his heartbeat settling down. Maybe I really was that perfect to him…

"Me and my sister, we were like… inseparable. She was the eldest child of the king and queen, seventeen when she died. Since mom was always busy with spoiling her youngest boy and the twins were constantly in their room, I only had my sister to actually communicate with. Dad was doing his duties as a king. So this one day we were sitting in the garden and mom had taken a guard to watch over us. Then when the guard left because father needed him or something like that she stood up, taking my hand and telling that that was our chance to run. Live a free life, learn to know how our people live in the village. Learn to know the village." he was silenced after that, stroking my hair softly with his right hand and staring at the ceiling.

"The biggest mistake of my life was listening to her that time." he sighed deeply, closing his eyes. I felt a cold stab in my heart all of a sudden. I never saw him like this before and could never imagine he even had a side like this. I tried to place myself closer to him, letting him know that I was still there for him. He opened his eyes, grinning at the feeling of me coming closer.

His dark eyes were focused on mine and I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. God… he could make me feel wanted.

"Then what happened?" I asked softly, partly wanting this eye contact to break, and actually blaming myself for not sounding fully certain.

"We left as quiet as we could, running down the path, arriving in the darkening village. As we passed by most of the people they gave us a disgusted look. We never felt like that before; not wanted and actually quit alone and were locking their houses not finding us worthy enough to greet us or even leave us a goodnight when we were finally ready to talk about what we saw; the poor people, unable to actually live in these circumstances, we were both promising that we would do it better. We would make people happy." his face smiled at that last sentence. The smile I noticed he only had on the painting, next to his sister, but then it disappeared.

"But then it happened. We passed a dark alley, unable to find the way home again. We were sure mom and dad were really worried and we wanted to go home badly but were unable to. When I turned my gaze to a little blond boy, running through the alley, I lost my sight on my sister and noticed the boy's crying face. The guys who were chasing after the boy pushed him against the wall, ignoring me and my sister completely. They ripped his clothes apart, kissing his neck. But then there was my sister. She pushed the guys away, telling them to leave the boy alone. The guys were with the six of them and they suddenly lost their interest in the kid when they saw the colour of my sister's hair. They grabbed her, throwing the boy to the ground. Mizu was calling my name, frightened but I was unable to do anything. I could hit one of them unconscious but what could a sixteen year old crown prince do against six bodybuilders?" I felt a strange feeling inside of my belly. It felt so familiar. Like I heard it before. The story, everything.

"I could hear them ripping her clothes, saying she looked 'yummy' and felt so angry with myself that I was too weak. She suddenly told me to run as three of the group took me in their sight, holding knifes. I was able to hit at least one more and that one was grabbing the unconscious boy again, who was slowly waking up. The boy was also being threatened by a knife. I felt scared for the kid's life and just took hold of the him and ran." the last part sounded full of sorrow and I knew that what he did back then was only because he knew deep inside that if he stayed there they would all be dead. The three of them.

"When I turned back I heard a carriage arriving from afar, which meant that our guards were arriving soon. I knew that those men would also realise they were doomed once our people arrived…" he took one breath, holding a pause before continuing. "…and they stabbed her with a knife in her abdomen." I couldn't help letting go a yelp.

"They ran off, passed me, but I was too shocked to do anything. I placed myself next to my sister, whom was coughing blood at that moment. She tried to smile telling me she was fine and everything would be fine but I knew better." he sighed deeply, his voice trembling again and I looked up, noticing his teary eyes. I sighed deeply, placing my hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." I said. He placed his hand on mine, turned his face and placed a kiss on my palm.

"She told me to take care of the boy no matter what happened, and as I knew that this would be the last thing I could promise her I said 'yes'. Then she smiled, closing her eyes slowly and she lay breathless in my arms, the boy watching me closely, unable to understand what was going on exactly." he sniffed once, waiting for a reaction.

"What happened then?" I asked, unable to figure out what I could say differently.

"Mom and dad arrived. Both shocked of course. Dad pulled me back, letting mom get hold of her precious daughter. I can still hear her yell that it was all my fault. That I was too weak to protect her and she was right. I was too weak. But I wanted to protect her more than anything. She was unable to believe that. Only dad believed me." He smiled at me, which let the salty tear run over his cheek, down to his chin. I kissed the tear softly.

"You can cry if you want." I said, letting one of my tears run free too. Again he grinned, hugging me tightly in the warm water. I could feel his head onto my shoulder, his soft cries when reminding that memory and I felt powerless. So powerless. What could I do? Or say? This hug was the best thing that appeared in me.

"There is one more thing…" he said after a few minutes, wiping his eyes quickly with the back of his hands. "… I bet you want to know more about the boy?" he smiled at that and I felt a warm feeling inside my belly. That was the smile he only turned to his sister. The smile I was afraid I would never see in real life.

"Yes." I said, quit pleased he asked.

"He lived in a little cottage a bit further, with his grandmother. He was eight years old, had these bright blue eyes and told me that his birthday was the week after that incident." the smile did not go away. What was he up to? Should I know the boy? "It happened ten years ago, on the 26th of December, Christmas. There was snow on the ground and the boy would become nine in the year of 1639..."

"No…" I got it, closing my eyes, remembering every detail of what he had just said. I could feel his hand lifting up my chin.

"Ayase Yukiya." he said. "That was his name." I could feel another tear over my cheek and had no idea where it came from or why it was there.

"I made that promise to my sister." he said. "That I would never leave you behind, so please, Yukiya, become mine fully. Marry me."

I never knew that a heart could beat this much in one second and thought that I would faint any minute. This was so romantic. So perfect. I placed my hands onto his cheeks, softly rubbing my nose against his."

"I'd love to…" I whispered, before letting his grin take control of my lips fully. This was the fullest kiss we ever gave, and the most perfect kiss a couple could ever give in their entire time of being together. I knew that I was having trouble breathing because of his skilful tongue taking control of my entire mouth, but I didn't care. I wanted him more then ever. He was that man that saved me life, together with his sister; and now I finally knew why he wanted me to stay close to him.

His hands cupped my buttocks slowly, while I rested my arms around his neck, he lifted me up fully, placing me closer to him and I could feel his hot erection pressing against mine. The warmth could even overcome the hotness of the bath's water; which I thought was entirely impossible.

The kiss finally stopped and I could hear him breath loudly in harmony with me. He smirked.

"I need you." he said. I blushed fiercely, but nodded.

"I know, do it." I lay my head on his shoulder so that he could reach my hole even better. He laughed softly in my ear.

"Pervert." he said. I grinned.

"That makes two of us." I said as I settled my teeth into his earlobe. He moaned softly, placing his hot member against my opening. I swallowed deeply, breathing out.

"No preparation? You sure you'll be okay?" I smiled at the question. He was still so considerate.

"Yes, please take care of me." I could feel him kissing my shoulder.

"I promise." and with that I could feel his tip penetrating me. Slowly, and as I noticed that the water made the water made the movement easier I could relax. His large member stroked my prostate slowly, which made the feeling even better.

"There…" he whispered. "I'm in."

"…Y-you really are a pervert…" I said with a trembling voice. He laughed in my ear, pulling himself out a bit, to stroke my spot over again.

"U-uhn…" I bit my lip. _Shit, _this felt way to good. The pace quickened, each time taking more control of my body. I could feel myself loosening up to him and the water was moving in big waves as we both were reaching our climax.

"D-damn…. Yeah!" he was ramming himself harder into me and I knew that he was really enjoying this.

"K-kanou-san… me too, unAh!" I grabbed onto his neck tighter. And his warm hand started a pace around me too.

"Uww- YeAh! Kanou…!"

"I love you, Ayase…" he said softly. Yes, I love you too I love you too I love you too… I had to say it.

"Cumming…" he said and as I knew I had to come too I arched my back into a perfect circle while screaming his name. His loads were appearing inside of me, my inner walls coated with his semen and as I placed my head on his shoulder I kissed it softly.

"I love you too." I said and even his silence let me knew that he was happy to hear I said that. How I can love somebody this bad was a riddle to me, but I knew that he was perfect for me and nobody or nothing could change that fact. Not even his mother. She could scold me whatever she wanted, I loved her son. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

There, I could end the story here...

but can write another chapter too, please tell me what you guys want! ^^

Love ya! ~


	6. The Misunderstanding

Okay; Here's chapter 5! :D

Please enjoy!

Itadakimasu!! ~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: The misunderstanding**_

I had to say it. I was totally prepared to tell the queen I was going to marry Kanou-san, whether she liked it or not, but I couldn't bring myself to knock on their bedroom door.

Who knows what she's doing with her husband…

I turned around, sighing deeply and so disappointed in myself, when I heard the door opening behind me.

"Ayase-kun?" I turned around again, facing the bright blue eyes of the king, he smiled at me.

"Hello, your highness." I bowed deeply, hearing him grinning out loud.

"Good morning, young lady!" he playfully pushed my head back up, smiling in a way that made me think of Kanou-san. I blushed deeply as he said that I wasn't allowed to bow to him.

"We're going to be family, anyways so. No bowing!" he was wearing the same clothes as he wore yesterday and I knew I had to ask where the queen was.

"Uhm… I have a question."

"A question? Yes, ask me." his face turned into serious just as quick as my blush appeared.

"It's about Kanou-san." there was the smile again.

"Probably. Ask me."

"I want to say it to you and your wife." he sighed deeply, placing his right hand on my shoulder.

"Sweety, I don't think it's a good idea to disturb my wife right now. She's not really… how should I say this, uhm…"

"I know she doesn't like me or her own son. But I need to speak to her." he looked rather shocked at me. Maybe I wasn't allowed to break his sentence off. Well I wasn't really a royally trained person.

"I mean, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No," he said, placing his other hand on my other shoulder. "I admire your courage, I'll go get her." and with that he disappeared back into his room.

*~*~*~*

Okay, I had to relax. Now. Somehow. She wouldn't kill me now, would she? I mean I'm only getting married to her son. _And taking over the throne in her place, while letting her think I'm a girl of high standards. _

What if she asks me who my parents are? What should I answer? _Oh! My parents are dead, they were poor villagers and didn't have enough money. _

God, I'm doomed. Please help me out of this!

"Ayase?" his voice got me out of my worries in one second.

"Kanou-san." he was wearing the exact same costume as his father wore except for the light blue colour. I could feel a blush rising to my head as he smiled and bowed deeply for me.

"Good morning, milady." I averted my eyes to the door next to me, hoping his mother would not appear out of her room right now.

"Please, stand up." I whispered softly towards the bedroom door. He grinned a bit, standing straight up and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll have to buy you a ring pretty soon, so I thought about going to buy one tomorrow." I stared at him blankly.

Didn't he have to stay here? Where would we go? No, I thought it was better to stay. Okay, I told him I would marry him but buying a ring already made me feel like an actual lady, I was still a boy.

"Dad will stay here and take his place on the throne."

"You already talked to your father?" I asked. He only smiled.

"No, but I expected you to ask it. Since we're here we can tell him that we're getting married." he seemed sure of himself, but I had no idea why. His gorgeous smile made me feel all warm inside.

"You do realize we need to get the permission of your parents. Both of them." he looked at me, staring into my eyes and placing his hand around my hip. Holding me closely and protectively.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care. I already know my mother's answer so I just need my dad's." I sighed deeply.

"Kanou-san, I won't get married without her permission." As his wonderfully happy look changed into a rather shocked one I averted my eyes. His hand withdrew.

"Which actually means that you don't want to get married to me." he said annoyed. I looked up at him in a daze.

"I never said that." I tried to stay calm but couldn't help to let go an elevated tone.

"Oh, come on!" he turned at me angrily, which made me take a step back. "You knew she would definitely not give us the permission!"

"… I didn't even think about it yet!" he smirked meanly.

"You know what, I don't care. If you don't want to get married to me, fine. But don't give people false hope. 'Cause that's something you're clearly good at." he turned around, walking out of my sight.

_That's something you're clearly good at. _His words echoed in my head. I didn't give him false hope. I did want to get married to him!

The door opened and as I turned to both of his parents I lost my vocabulary.

"Well, darling. Tell us what you want to say." the king said and I saw a rather forced little smile on the queen's face.

"I'm sorry." I said as I quickly turned and ran the opposite way of Kanou-san.

*~*~*~*

The garden. Now that was a place I had never been before. It was huge, flowers covering the sides and little fields in between. I could feel the cool air on my skin and the hair of my wig was slowly being moved in soft waves.

On the right I saw the royal stables, with the horses and the chickens from which one was given to Aizawa-sama. I wondered how he was doing… I hadn't seen him back then. Only his wife and child. But they looked happy when they got the little animal. I smiled softly.

On my left side was a guard, watching over the fields happily. Yes, this job would've been the most fun to do as a guard; I thought.

_We were sitting in the garden, watched over by a guard when she stood up and took me away from the palace. _That's what Kanou-san said. That was what happened back then. When I was saved by him and his sister. The guilt ran over my spine. O God, I had to see him.

"Milady Ayase?" I heard a voice saying and I saw the guard turning at me. His light green eyes reflected in the sun. It was Yamato-kun.

"Hello." I said, finally able to smile and he smiled back.

"Where's Kanou-sama? I barely see you walking without him, so…" okay, the smile went away after that.

"I don't want to talk about him." I whispered but he seemed to have heard me.

"All right… I just want you to know you can tell me everything; you already told me you trusted me." I wasn't really sure that I could trust him. I had noticed that he kept everything a secret; that was good. But I couldn't tell him about the marriage of Kanou and me. He would be utterly shocked.

_Don't give people false hope. 'Cause that's something you're clearly good at._ I sighed deeply. It was as if Kanou-san was telling me that I was giving Yamato-kun false hope. But I didn't. I didn't do anything! I couldn't just tell him this but I did trust him!

"Do you think…" I said and I could feel my voice tremble as I proceeded; Yamato-kun's look plastered on my face with a pained expression. "I give you false hope?" he obviously looked confused and as he noticed a tear sliding down my cheek he took a few steps closer but then held himself back from touching me.

"No I don't! Did he say that?" he sounded rather shocked and I saw the furious glint in his eyes. I shook my head but nodded at the same time and could feel a little smile appearing as he repeated my action.

He placed his hand on my cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. His smile looked beautiful and his eyes gave a look that I couldn't place. He blinked his eyes a few times, appearing even a few inches closer. As he stood right in front of me I could feel his breath on my forehead. His hand slid down my neck slowly, his thumb caressing my jawbone softly until it reached the end of my shoulder. His eyes followed his moving thumb and were fixed in mine after that. This time I could place the look. That was the way Kanou always looked at me. _Love._

His lips now appeared closer too; I could only stare in front of me as they were pressed against mine. My heart didn't thump like the way it did with Kanou. I felt… frightened. Not disgusted at all, but I guessed that was because he was still a friend. I knew that this kiss was wrong; inappropriate, but I was unable to move and to even close my eyes.

"Ayase…" I heard Kanou's voice say and as Yamato pushed me away and licked his lips.

"Your majesty…" he said and he bowed deeply for Kanou with a clearly red face. Kanou only looked at him; without blinking. His eyes looking furious.

"This isn't what it looks like." Yamato continued; not even trying to look up at Kanou-san.

"I don't want to hear any excuse. I'll handle you later." Kanou replied; now facing me. "Right now, I only want to talk to you." his face looked pained and I knew he tried to hide it from me; but I was sure he was rather disappointed of what he had just seen.

"Kanou-san, I…" I had to say something to him, but couldn't figure out what exactly yet.

"I don't want to hear it _now._" he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me up over his shoulder; holding me around my bud.

"Wai- What? K-kanou-san!"

"Shut up!" I didn't even take the time to greet Yamato-kun; but then again… It would be a bad idea to have done that now.

*~*~*~*

He smacked the door behind us and I could feel his angriness around my waist as he grabbed onto me tighter, my abdomen pressed against his muscled shoulder.

"Kanou-san… put me down…" I whispered against the pain. Not a second later he pushed me against the wall, just looking at me. He opened his mouth, about to say something but then closed it again; releasing me and sighing deeply into his hands as he walked to the room's window.

"Please tell me that you just tried to make me jealous." he whispered.

"I didn't kiss him." I talked back. He snorted.

"No, you just gave him false hope." again he sighed.

"Stop it. I don't give anyone false hope. He kissed me; I just was unable to push him away. I was shocked." I tried to stay calm but found it very difficult to do so.

"Shocked?" he turned around. "_You _were shocked? Can't you even imagine how I felt?!" Okay; he yelled and that meant I could yell to.

"You shouldn't feel bad at all! I made a promise that I'd marry you and I would never break that promise!"

"Oh! I can see that!" he grinned wickedly.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked, appearing closer. "Stop trying to tell the truth?"

"Stop…" I sighed and I could feel my feet also appearing closer until he stood one foot away from me.

"Hmm?" he smiled a bit, waiting for me to continue. The blood was rising to my face and I swallowed deeply.

"Stop talking." I pressed my finger against his lips softly. "Stop talking and kiss me." his smile fully appeared now. His fingers removed my hair from my face and were placed onto my cheek. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Why can't I stay angry with you?" he whispered and he stared into my eyes. I smiled.

"Because you love me." he grinned. "And I love you." his lips captured mine fully and lustfully. That proved to me that he wasn't that angry at all. My hands greedily tightened around his dark hair and his fingers trailed down my back over my waist.

He lifted me up and placed my legs around his hips. Our lips parted when I could feel his throbbing member against mine. Mine started to stiffen too; which made me let go a soft sound.

I felt flustered but was enjoying the silence between us. He only smiled; breathing against my lips and holding onto me tightly.

"Should I undress?" I broke the silence with a whisper. He grinned in his way.

"Hurry… I need you." he replied and as he let go slowly I started to remove my dress slowly, followed by his gaze. I could only look at how he removed the pieces of his clothing too, showing his trained body bit by bit.

It was so unfair that I looked this much like girl and he drove every girl, including me, crazy with his looks.

His eyes were focused on my now naked body and in a sudden reaction he attacked my lips again.

"Hmm…" his tongue forced his way in and out of my mouth and then followed the line from my jaw to my neck. "Kanou…" He lifted me up again; placing my legs the exact same way they were before we undressed.

"Where were we…?" he said as he curled his fingers around my hard member.

"Uu… don't!" he smiled loudly, starting a slow pace.

"Uwa! Yeah… ah!"

"Hold on to me…" he said and he threw my arms around his neck to have a better view over my back. His still free hand caressed my hole softly and was then pushed in.

"Ahn! Yes! I… I'm coming!" I said as he pushed a second finger next to his first and I released my seed over his warm hand. I could feel my body become limp in his arms. "…Ugh… I'm tired…" I whispered.

"Not yet, darling. I'm not done yet…" he said as he removed his fingers. The tip of his large member was pressed against my opening. I could feel my face reddening and he smiled.

"You ready?" his voice was trembling.

"Don't hold back, put it in." his large cock penetrated me slowly and I dug my nails into his neck; relaxing my tiny hole. As his warmth filled my entire insides I could only enjoy his kindness and try to ignore the awful pain.

He moved slowly, stretching me lightly and touching my wonderful spot. The bliss sent me straight to heaven.

As the pace quickened I leaned my head against the wall behind me. Every hard push inside of me was loud bang on that wall. It drove me mad; his grunts, my moans and the hard sounds against the wall. Deep inside I hoped nobody could hear us; I know I worried about it somewhere inside of me but at that moment I could only think of him.

As he started to stroke my member again I bit my lip trying to not let go anymore of the lovely little sounds he loved so much. His hand on my hot member; his large cock inside of my tiny hole and his o-so handsome face were all inside of my head and the bliss soon became too much.

Soon he came inside of me; spreading his semen in- and outside of me and I released my load in his hand; again.

As I breathed to the ceiling he placed his head onto my right shoulder. His heavy breathes trembling against my shoulder.

"Now I'm tired too…" he whispered and I smiled softly; tilting up his head to look into his beautiful brown eyes. I placed a kiss on his lips, holding his cheeks between my hands.

"Then let's go to bed." I said. He held me tightly in his arms, placing me onto his soft and large bed. His warmth placed next to me. His arms placed around me.

"I love you." I said. "And I'm sorry about what happened with Yamato-kun." he smiled back at me.

"Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean to." he said, placing a kiss onto my cheek. "Go to sleep."

I snuggled myself into his warmth, pushing my nose against his muscled chest and taking in his smell once more.

At that time I knew I wanted that warmth to stay beside me forever. His arms around me; his body surrounding me and his breath onto my hair. I loved him and I knew that he loved me too. Nothing else could enter my mind.

*~*~*~*

"You ready to go; Aya-chan?" Someya turned to look at me; wearing her beautiful purple dress again. Her dark eyes gave me a look.

"Right… where are we going again?" I said; pulling myself out of the clouds by breaking the eye-contact with Kanou-san. I could hear him grin loudly while looking at his sister in law too. She gave both of us a suspicious look; crossing her eyes and raising one eyebrow.

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" she asked and she couldn't suppress a smile.

"No!" I said, grabbing her arm. "Where are we going now anyway?" I tried to change the subject. I'm sure she wanted to know about our marriage but still… not now. I gave Kanou one last look as he put up a thumb and winked.

I mouthed a silenced 'bye' towards him and then focused on the still talking Someya.

"We're going to Aizawa-san's family." she said.

"Really? Why?"

"Just to visit."

"Hmm…" I hummed back at her. I didn't know why exactly I felt so happy. Maybe it was because of the marriage but why wasn't I in such a good mood this morning? Maybe because Kanou and I had a fight…

"Are you going to tell me why both you and Kanou-nii are this happy?" she gave me a suspicious look.

"I want to tell you but I don't think I'm allowed."

"Kanou's not your master." I was silenced after that but couldn't remove my smile.

"I know."

"Then tell me!" she pinched my arm in a hurry.

"No!" I smiled playfully.

"Come on! You will tell if I tell my secret now, won't you?" I gave her a look.

"You have a secret?" she smiled at me.

"Yes… but you can't tell anyone, not even Kuba himself." she pinched my arm again and looked rather overjoyed.

"Tell me!" I said. She stopped in front of the carriage, turning at me and smiling still.

"Aya-chan, I'm pregnant." I couldn't help releasing a tiny sound of joy.

"You serious?"

"Yes! I'm going to be a mother!"

"That's great! Congratulations!" I said while hugging her. She held me back; softly kissing my cheek. Her scent smelt like roses. The roses I was unable to find anywhere; only on her body's scent.

"Now… what about your secret?" she looked into my eyes.

"Kanou and I are getting married… soon." she smiled widely.

"That's a secret I could've guessed." she winked at me and then opened the carriage's door and as I got in quickly I could feel a blush rising to my cheek. It felt awesome to tell somebody and get back such a reaction. She placed herself next to me; opening the window between the driver and her.

"Mizoguchi-san," she said and as the carriage driver turned around he smiled.

"Yes, milady, whereto?"

"Can you take two pretty and happy ladies to Aizawa-san?" she said joyfully.

"I'd love to!" he said while turning around and forcing the horses to start moving. Someya placed herself next to me.

"I love moments like these." she said while staring at me.

"So do I." I placed my head onto her shoulder, sighing deeply. Yes, moments like those were perfect…

* * *

Okay; I made Someya-san a full girl and I am sorry if you guys don't like the idea... (please tell me if you'd rather have that removed... *bows*)

Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews... I love you all! ~


	7. The Dagger

This is the last chapter.

I'm sorry if it disappoints you, but... I like it. :)

Thank you al for reading! xD

ITADAKIMASU! :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: The dagger**_

"Have I ever thanked you for all this, milady Ayase?" Aizawa asked me; his eyes full of hope as he repeated that sentence for the fifth time that day. I couldn't suppress a smile.

"Only about ten times…" I said back. Someya smiled at me, her dark eyes shining with happiness. I wondered how it felt to be pregnant. Probably awesome. The thought that your own body could create life and family, made even me felt wonderful.

I stirred in my tea one more time before taking one big gulp. It tasted sweet… too sweet and I wondered where they got the money for this tea…

"It's all thanks too the chickens you gave us. We are able to pay food and better belongings. The three of us now have a place to sleep." he said and I could admit that the big bags that once were under his eyes were now almost fully disappeared.

it made me feel even better then I already felt.

"Mommy…" a voice said. Her long blond hair was still up in a ponytail and she gave me a flustered and rather scared look.

"What is it, darling?" Aizawa's wife stood up, holding her daughter's hand.

"There are people on the street…" she whispered towards her mother. "They're holding torches and yelling… I'm scared mommy." the girl hugged her mother tightly as her mother lifted her up. She gave her husband a scared look. He looked at us, a little spark of guilt in his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, your highnesses." he said with a trembling voice.

"The village has been… planning a revolt. Not against the two of you… against the princes." his hands were trembling. Someya gasped for our loudly and stood up.

"What are they going to do?" she asked.

"The sun's shining but still they're carrying torches… I think they'll use it then." he whispered. "I wanted the two of you to be safe. That's why I invited you to come here in the fist place."

"…You mean- but you…" I didn't know what to feel anymore. He knew about them attacking the palace? But Kanou-san was there… and Kuba-san. Everybody I grew to love lately. I stood up in a hurry.

"We have to help them!" I said, standing up together with Someya.

"But… we can't stop them all!" Aizawa-san yelled.

"I don't care. I don't want to lose my family again… how would you feel if your wife was there?" I asked. He looked away from me. I was disappointed in him. How could he do this? I knew that Kanou-san could be a jerk sometimes but… I shook my head.

"We have to go." Someya said. I nodded. Her face looked over worried. I guess that being pregnant of the person that's in danger even felt worse. We ran out off the house, ignoring the useless pleas of Aizawa and his wife to let us stay there.

We didn't see anyone out on the streets, which probably meant that everybody was already on their way to the palace. I couldn't help but start to run.

I knew that Someya-san was right behind me and that a pregnant woman should not be doing something like running, but I had to go home. I had to save Kanou-san.

People were surrounding the entire castle, but were silent, holding the torches tightly. It was like nobody dared to take the step.

I knew I couldn't just force my way through the crowd, they would notice me and probably hurt me. Someya seemed to think the exact same way but it didn't hold her back. She ran towards the crowd, pushing every living soul out of her way and I quickly followed. Weirdly enough, nobody seemed to notice us. Everybody was pushing onto each other and it probably seemed like we were just a part of them.

When we finally passed the crowd we found our ways into the castle. This was it, we had to find Kanou-san as soon as possible.

Kanou's dark eyes were smiling with the thought of me. He sat on the throne, waiting for his father to arrive and tell him that they would get married. When the door finally opened he noticed that not his father entered, but Yamato-kun.

Kanou didn't know what to feel. He felt angry at the boy for touching me but at the same time, who wouldn't touch me? And anyway we were about to get married!

"Your highness." Yamato said, bowing deeply in front of Kanou. "Please don't blame Ayase-sama. It's entirely my fault. He didn't do anything."

"'He'? You know Ayase's a boy?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, sir. But it was pretty hard to notice." Yamato smiled at Kanou and for one time in his life, Kanou couldn't do anything else but smile back.

"You're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again. I won't let you. In case you haven't heard yet. We're officially getting married."

"I know, sir. Congratulations."

"Thank you." he smiled again. "Have you seen my father?"

"No, milord. I think he's in his room, should I go get him?"

"Yes, please." Yamato made another small bow and turned around to leave the room, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

I couldn't figure the first place where to go. As I ran through the hallway I lost sight of Someya-san and with the loud sound of breaking glass, a first lit torch fell right behind me inside of the castle. With a little scream I fell onto the ground, feeling a terrible ache in my hip.

As I stood back up again I ran on, ignoring the still aching place. He had to be somewhere? Maybe inside of the bedroom? No that's not it… my breathing became heavy and as I finally figured he could be on the throne I quickened my pace. I could hear glass breaking behind me and the loud screams of all the people starting to invade the castle was also audible. Guards were running passed me and every time I asked where Kanou was, they just ignored me so the only thing I could do was run on.

With a loud bang I ran into someone, and again I felt the ache in my hip. When I looked up I saw Yamato in front of me. He gave me a stunned look.

"Ayase…" he whispered. I pushed him away.

"Where's Kanou-san?" I asked. He gave me a shocked look, avoiding his eyes to my waist and looking at the spot that was still aching terribly.

"You're bleeding…" he whispered, kneeling in front of me. Again I pushed him away.

"Answer me! I'm fine! Where is Kanou-san?!" he looked rather shocked but looked away.

"I don't know." he said and I could feel myself panicking.

"Go help the other guards… I'll go and find Kanou-san…" he gave me a look.

"I should come with you, to help you find him. But please, Ayase-san. Let me take care of the wound."

"We don't have time… it might already be too late!" he smiled at me but this time it wasn't the smile that showed me love.

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you happy that I'm safe? You would send me out to battle, but run away with Kanou-sama? Trust me, if he's really a prince of this kingdom, he's already fighting along with the rest. So the only thing you can do is let me take care of the wound and let him fight."

"But they're after him… I don't want him to die!"

"But you do want me to die?" he asked, setting a tight grip onto my wrists and he pushed me against the wall.

"Here's some news for you, Aya-chan." he said as he licked my neck. "He'll die. If it's not by the invasion, it will be because of me." he stared into my eyes.

"I _hate_ him. He has everything I don't have. A throne, a family, you. Not even you will ruin my plans." he took a look around before pressing his lips onto mine.

"Nnn…" when he removed his lips he placed both of my wrists in his one hand and covered my mouth with the other. He forced me into a small room, locking the door behind us and finally removing his hand. I could feel myself fall onto a soft blanket.

"Be really quiet for me, Ayase…" he whispered and again he kissed me. I couldn't help but to feel disgusted and scared. I wanted to scream, but there was no chance anyone could hear me from here. I could feel his hands ripping my dress, so that the wound was now in clear view for him. He also removed my wig, throwing it onto the floor.

"I like the real you a lot more…" he said and he ripped a piece of cloth from the dress to bind my wrists together above my head, against the wall. I could feel myself shiver. I was freezing but at the same time I didn't feel cold at all.

He pressed his lips onto the wound, licking every drip of blood away and holding my legs open. This was awful. I was unable to move and he was touching me everywhere. Sooner or later the palace would be on fire and I would be unable to escape.

"Now…" he said, ripping another piece of cloth from my dress and placing it over the wound. "… be a good boy and be quiet." he took out a knife from his pocket and held it in front of my face.

"You promise you'll be quiet?" he asked. I could feel myself not and a first tear escaped from my eye. He grinned wickedly.

"That's a good boy." he said, licking my ear once more and than removed himself from me fully. He opened the door, and smiled at me. And at that time he seemed like the Yamato when I met him for the first time. The Yamato who was kind to me and told me that my secrets would be safe with him. I was afraid that his secret would also stay with me. I would never be able to save Kanou-san now.

"Kanou-nii!" Gion yelled at his brother who turned around as soon as he heard his name.

"What is it?" Kanou asked, seeing the panicked face of his brother.

"There's an ambush on the castle! We have to hurry and get out of here!"

"Wait… what?"

"The villagers hate us, you know that, and know they… they started… a revolt. We have to go!"

"We're is everyone? And where's Ayase?!" he asked, in a sort of panic. Gion just shook his head.

"I don't where he is, nii-san. But Misao is waiting at the escape tunnel for us with our parents."

"What about Homare?"

"He's looking for Someya."

"I should go look for Ayase too!" he said.

"Nii-san, if he's in the village, he will be safe!"

"I don't know that. Where's Homare?"

"I want you to be safe." Gion gave his brother a look. "Promise me, you'll come back safely…"

"I will. I promise."

"Homare's looking for you. Just like I was. I don't really know where he is, but he's inside of the castle." With that Kanou turned around, running further and further away from his youngest brother. Gion sighed deeply. He knew that both his brothers had only a small chance of surviving. And they all did it just for love. Deep down he wished he would once find that love too. With a smile he turned around to find his parents at the safety tunnel.

I could feel myself shiver and I wanted to sleep more than anything, but if I fell asleep now, I would certainly not survive. I tried to pull my wrists back, but was unable to move. I couldn't even sit up because of the aching pain in my hip. I had to yell for help… I had to! But what if Yamato heard me before Kanou or somebody else did? I promised I wouldn't yell… he threatened me with a knife. I'm sure that didn't mean he would be kind to me. Still, I had to try…

"KANOU-SAN!!" I yelled and coughed right after. I felt terrible and could feel myself shiver even more.

"KANOU-SAN!!!" I repeated and I heard my voice tremble because of my endless cries.

"Kanou-san…" I whispered now. "Please save me…"

Kanou felt a cold shiver down his spine as he ran through the hall. It was as if he heard me yell his name, but somehow it was impossible. When he stopped to look around he found nothing but an empty hall. Nobody around. Not a soul. Where as the commotion then?

"Kanou-san?" Kanou quickly turned around at the sound of a female voice and he saw Someya standing in front of him.

"Oh god." he said, holding his sister in law tightly. "Please tell me you have Ayase with you." Someya held him back.

"I'm sorry. We were separated. He was out looking for you." Kanou stopped the hug in a quick reaction and noticed his brother standing behind Someya.

"Where is everyone? Please tell me they're all right?" Kuba asked Kanou.

"I don't know. They took the safety tunnel. You two should go too. I'll go and find Ayase."

"I'm letting you go alone!" Someya replied. Kanou smiled.

"You two have to be safe. Do it for Ayase. Just go." Kanou placed his hand on Someya's cheek. She let one tear slip and kissed the palm of his hand while placing her hand onto her abdomen.

"Please be safe." she whispered against the palm as Kuba held her hand and they both ran away. Kanou sighed.

"Damn it, Ayase. Where are you?" he whispered and as he turned around he ran on, missing the third cry of me calling him.

When Kanou ran around the corner he noticed a whole bunch of villagers being held back by guards. The windows were all broken and fire had started to burst out. As he held his hand in front of his mouth he looked around, hoping I wasn't there.

"Your highness!" Somebody yelled and when Kanou turned around he saw Yamato running towards him.

"Your highness! I found Ayase-san!"

"You have?! Where?" Kanou yelled back. Yamato made a sign at Kanou

"Please, follow me." he said as he ran in front of Kanou, happy his plan was about to work.

I really had to open my eyes. I had to. Falling asleep was the one and only thing I couldn't do, but even though I wanted to yell, my voice didn't cooperate. My breathing became unsteady and I could see Kanou's face in front of me. They say that right before you die, you see your life passing ahead of you. Maybe that was happening now. I didn't want to die.

I felt a bright ray of light onto my face and forced my eyes open. I saw a dark shadow in the doorway and I was frightened that Yamato would have returned. Somebody called my name, somewhere in the distance and as the person standing in the doorway appeared closer I moaned softly.

Dark brown eyes right in front of me. I could see dark brown eyes.

"Ka…nn…" I whispered.

"Yes, Ayase. It's me. You're safe." he said as he held me closely against him. I could hear his heartbeat. I sniffed his smell while wondering how he found me. God, I was so happy he was there.

"Thank you, Yamato… thank you for finding him…" Kanou whispered towards me. I could my heart skipping a beat. Yamato? No… No! we had to get away! I pushed Kanou away from me as hard as I could, but it still didn't have so much effect.

"What is it, Ayase?" he asked me and he put me back down, placing his hand on my forehead.

"Ya… mma… nnn…" I had a too big headache, I was tired and unable to speak.

"Yamato?" he said and as he turned around Yamato appeared inside of the room. He pulled out he little knife that was inside of his pocket. Kanou held me tight, standing up with me in his arms.

"What's going on?" Kanou asked. "Step aside, he has to be taken care of!" Yamato only smiled again.

"I can't let you go. This is a part of my plan. Put Ayase back, now." Yamato pointed the knife at Kanou.

"You won't hurt him. You love Ayase." Kanou said. Yamato grinned loudly.

"True, but I hate you more then I love him. Put him down, or he's dead too." Kanou sighed deeply, placing me back where I was. But I understood the situation and held onto his neck tightly. I didn't want him to let me go.

"Don't worry Ayase. I'll be fine. Just stay awake." he said. And I tried to nod.

"Stand against the wall."

"Yamato stop this, you don't want this to happen."

"What do you know?! Do as I say!" Kanou obediently placed himself against the wall.

"I'm going to make you suffer as much as you made me suffer…" he said wickedly. Kanou grinned.

"Trust me, you can't make suffer." Yamato's smile disappeared. His eyes avoided towards me and the smile reappeared.

"Oh yes I can." he said, throwing himself at me.

"NO!" Kanou yelled while following him.

It all happened in a flash and I could only hear silence. My eyes closed. I could feel breath on my face, warmth around me and I felt a drop of liquid on my face. As I looked up I saw a dagger digging his way through clothes and flesh. Another drop of blood fell onto my cheek and the body fell down next to me. I slowly sat up, trying to focus on the body next to me but somehow I was afraid to look. Somebody sat on his knees in front of me. He had dark hair and green eyes. His body trembled and he stared to infinity, at my face, but at the same time right through me. A tear ran down his cheek and he silently whispered words to himself, constantly repeating the same thing: 'Please forgive me'. I turned my head towards the body next to me.

The dagger was plunged through a fancy costume, through which you could see a muscled body. The small knife sat on the left side of the chest, letting blood soak the white shirt. A big hand touched the knife, trying to pull it out, but retreated when it's owner felt the pain. I crawled towards the body, opening my legs so that his legs were between mine. I placed my hands around the dagger. The big hand covered mine and I looked at the face of the body bellow me. The dark brown eyes stared at me and a little smile appeared on the face.

Kanou shook his head.

"Don't…" he whispered. "…Removing it would… kill me." I shook my head, not knowing what to say or do. I suddenly felt much more alive than I did a few moments ago.

"You shouldn't… have." I said, my voice trembling, but not from cold. Again he smiled, placing his hand on my cheek. His breathing became unsteady.

"I'd… rather die then… live my life… without y-you." he said and I could feel myself starting to cry.

"B-but you're my o-only f-family." I said, feeling the last of his warmth.

"I love you." he said, trying to sound as stern as possible. I smiled towards him.

"I love you too." a tear ran down his cheek as he coughed and a trickle of blood ran out of his mouth. "I-I'm c-cold." he said, closing his eyes.

"No, don't close your eyes, you'll be fine…" he opened his eyes again, staring at me. He smiled. I stroke his hair from his face and looked into his eyes. I took his hand from the ground and pinched into it.

"Pinch me back…." I whispered. "T-that will help you… stay awake…"again he smiled and he pinched my hand softly. I bent forward and placed my lips onto his. I didn't care about the taste of blood, I didn't care about the cold feeling of his lips. It was still him. I loved him.

As I kissed I could feel his pinching hand weakening and I stopped the kiss to look into his eyes. He didn't look back. The dark brown colour of his eyes became black. I pinched his hand and smiled a bit, feeling the tears escape.

"Pinch me back, Kanou-san." I said but I didn't hear or feel a reply. I sobbed once. "P-pinch m… me back." I said but still nothing happened. Though I knew, deep down that he wouldn't reply anymore, that this all was over, I had to try.

"Kanou-san! PINCH ME!" I said, pinching his hand as hard as I could and I dropped myself onto him, avoiding the dagger and sobbing out fully on his neck.

"Don't leave me! You can't leave me! I promised I would marry you!" I yelled, trying to take in his smell one last time. With a shock I sat up, still crying. No more smell.

I placed my head next to the dagger. No more heartbeat.

I snuggled closer to him. No more warmth.

His eyes were still the same. No more looking.

His chest didn't move. No more breathing.

In a flash it came to me: No more Kanou-san.

I lay myself down again, crying down on his chest, my eyes staring at the dagger. I turned my face to look for Yamato and I noticed he was gone. I guess he was just acting again. I hated him. I hated him so much. I looked back at the dagger. Did I want to kill him? Was that it? No. I didn't want to kill him. I wanted Kanou-san back. I grabbed the dagger tightly in my hands and closed my eyes. With a quick pull I pulled it out of Kanou, afraid there would be a lot of blood. I opened my eyes again, and held the dagger in front of me, the sharp end pointed at me. Blinked my eyes once, letting another tear slide down my cheek. Kanou's eyes were still endless. I placed my fingers over his eyelids and closed them slowly.

"I love you, Kanou-san." I whispered and I sat back up. Placing the dagger in front of my chest. I wanted to do it more then anything. I wanted to die along with Kanou-san, but I feared the pain of dying. I knew it couldn't hurt much more than the pain of losing the one you love, but I couldn't. I threw the dagger away, lying back down onto his body when I heard somebody standing at the door. I slowly looked up. A woman stood in the doorway, followed by a whole group of other people.

Here eyes slid from the dagger, to me, to Kanou-san's body.

"We have to go!" she said, grabbing my arm. "You did a very good job killing him, but we have to go now, the palace will burn down in a few minutes!"

"I don't want to go! Let me go! Let me stay!" I said, while trying to pull back my arm. "I don't want to leave Kanou-san! I love him!" I said and in a shock the woman let go of my arm.

"You're milady Ayase?" she asked. I gave her a look. "We have to go, miss! The palace will…"

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled at her. "I'll only leave with him…" the woman nodded at me.

"Girls, taking his body and lets get out of here!" the group of girls held Kanou's body and the woman pulled me up. I can remember me grabbing the dagger quickly and running through the halls. But the only thing I was thinking of was Kanou-san. His name rang through my head. I wanted him back. I only wanted him. I knew I would miss him. I knew it.

Before I knew it I was outside of the palace. The woman ordered her girls to lay Kanou-san down and run, since some guards saw them appearing. I kneeled next to Kanou-san again, stroking his pale face.

"Ayase! Ayase!" I looked up to see Someya and Homare running towards me from behind the guards. Her hands grabbed for her mouth when she saw Kanou-san. She shook her head.

"O my God…" she said and she let herself fall into Homare-san's arms while crying. Homare gave me a pained look and shushed his wife softly, trying to avoid any eye-contact with Kanou-san's body.

After came the king and queen. The guards now realised what was going on too and tried to stop the king from running towards Kanou.

"Let me through… LET ME THROUGH!" he said while pushing away the guards and kneeling on the other side of Kanou. "That's my son!" he said while crying. "It's my boy…" the queen appeared after, just staring at Kanou-san. She didn't even seem like she was about to cry. She only seemed shocked and I hoped that she felt even worse than I did. Now she hasn't only lost her daughter but only her son and I wondered if it pleased her.

I stared at the sight in front of me. The wooden shelves were burning on the wide blue ocean in the distance. Someya stood next to her husband, both dressed in black. The king stared at his son in the distance, letting a tear slide down his cheek.

I didn't notice Gion placing himself next to me. He lay his hand on my shoulder and I knew I was about to cry again.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"It was Yamato who did it…" I said. "Where is he?"

"Yamato is dead. He has been murdered by the village people."

"I want to sleep…" I said. Gion smiled.

"Then sleep." he said and he looked at his eldest brother in the distance.

"He wasn't able to keep to the promise he made." Gion said. "But I will be able to keep mine." he looked at me and I looked back.

"I promise I'll take care of you, Ayase. I'll be family to you, we all will be. You will always be like a brother to me." I smiled at him.

"I'm sure that's what Kanou-san wants. I'm sure he wants me to have a family." Gion smiled and nodded.

"Ayase-kun." I turned around to look at the queen. Here eyes were wet and red and Gion whispered a soft bye to me before walking towards his father.

"I wanted to say that… you're welcome to be in our family and I would've agreed to you marrying our son, even though you are a boy. I don't care." for the first time she showed me a smile and I noticed it was the exact same smile as Kanou once had shown me.

"You would've been a perfect queen to this kingdom." I smiled back at her and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, you highness." she came standing next to me.

"I feel so terrible. I never said that I loved him in my life." she whispered and I saw that she was crying again. I smiled.

"I feel like I said it too less." I said towards her. "But it's still not too late. Say it now." she looked at me and smiled.

"Kanou-kun… I love you." she whispered and at that moment a wind took her words towards the fire. She kissed my cheek and walked towards her husband.

"Yes Kanou-san…" I whispered. "I love you too." I looked towards the sky and somehow I knew he heard me because the wind replied back at me, blowing a soft wind onto my face.

Yes, I love you Kanou-san. I'll always will.

~ The end

* * *

There you go! :D

I hope you all enjoyed it! :D


	8. Extra chapter: The wedding

This is an extra chapter... Because I have a feeling that my last chapter 'the dagger' wasn't really loved though I put a lot of effort in it.

This chapter is about what could have happened if Kanou-san was still alive (which isn't the case...) Let's just say, this is how Ayase would've dreamed his would weading to be.

Anyway, please review... :)

* * *

_**Extra chapter **_

"Hurry! We're already late!" I yelled. Someya ran to me. She held a white veil in her left hand while the other was holding her almost 9-months far belly tightly.

"I have it in white," she said breathing deeply. "Blue and purple."

"White's good! He's already wearing a white dress!" said Gion, who seemed more nervous then I was. His blond hair had grown in the last eight months and he now put it in a ponytail. Homare entered the room in a sudden outburst as Someya was placing the veil over my blond wig.

"Kanou-san's ready." he said after a few seconds of staring at me. "He's already waiting down the aisle."

"O God!" Gion yelled and he panicked even more. "Hurry Someya-nee! He's waiting!"

"Can you please stop telling me to hurry! In case you haven't noticed: I'm pregnant! It's unhealthy for a pregnant woman to do things fast." Someya replied. Gion sighed deeply and started to pace in a steady rhythm around the room.

"I'll go tell Kanou-nii that you're almost ready." Homare said, clearly also getting nervous because of his youngest brother. "But first…" he quickly entered the room, placing a kiss on Someya-san's cheek. She giggled softly.

"How are you? If you're tired you should rest." he whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! By the way, I'm Aya-chan's bridesmaid, he can't afford missing me." she replied. Homare smiled friendly.

"Then, I'm leaving." he said, kissing her fully now with a smile. "Good luck, Ayase-san." he winked at me.

"Homare-san…" I said. He turned around to look at me and I couldn't hold back my smile. "How does Kanou-san look?" Homare smiled back.

"If you mean whether he's nervous, then I should say: you have never seen him like this." he now showed his full smile, turning around gracefully.

"By the way, you look beautiful." he said before closing the door and I giggled, whispering a soft 'thank you'. I turned back to the mirror. I really looked female. Even though I already got used to wearing a dress, this one made it look like I really was a girl.

"All done!" Said Someya as she put the white rose hairpin into my golden wig, to hold the veil.

"So… you ready?" she asked with a wide smile. I shook my head.

"Not yet… can you call Aizawa-san?" I asked, pointing my question towards Gion. He looked up and smiled.

"I think that would calm me down." he said. "Should I bring his daughter along with me?"

"Yes." said Someya, that's a good idea, and tell his wife to come too." Gion nodded, bowed deeply and left with trembling legs.

"It's like he's the one to get married, ne?" I asked. Someya giggled softly.

"He was also this nervous at my wedding, he was the one to be my witness. I gave her a shocked look and she nodded with a smile.

"We're actually more than brother and sister in law. We're also like best friends. He met me on one of his journeys once and took me home with him. That's when I met Homare. He was so young back then, just became twenty and we fell in love. Since I didn't really have anyone else my life then this royal family I wanted to stay. That's when we decided that we should get married." she rested her hand on her belly again.

"I couldn't be more pleased than to give birth to his baby." she said with a beautiful smile. "I hope it's a boy… it would be as great as a leader as his father." she looked me in the eye and placed my hand into hers.

"You nervous?" she asked and I nodded weakly with a smile. "Take a deep breath." I did as I was told and closed my eyes.

"In an hour or so, we'll be bonded forever." I said towards her. Someya pinched my hand.

"It'll be like a fairytale, I promise." she said and she placed a kiss on my cheek when the door suddenly opened. Aizawa entered hand in hand with his wife and their daughter ran straight at me.

"Ayase nee-chan!" she yelled and she jumped into my arms. "You look beautiful." she whispered in my ear and lay her small hand onto the rose in my hair. Her little blue dress looked shiny new and her long black hair was up in a bun.

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan." I said and I now turned my gaze towards Aizawa-san. He looked at me with a smile and his dark red costume looked beautiful towards his wife's red dress. She walked towards Someya and was given a basket with flower petals.

"You look beautiful indeed, Ayase-sama." she said while holding the basket closely. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mina-san."

"Are you ready?" Aizawa asked. "Kanou-sama's waiting for you." he came standing next to me, holding out his arm and as I once did with Kanou-san I placed my hand through it. As Nozomi-chan was given a few rose petals by her mother Someya prepared to leave before us.

"Good luck, Aya-chan." she said and now Nozomi opened the door, walking as I saw the whole room standing up everybody looking at her, being quickly followed by the rose-petal dropping Someya and Mina.

"Well… this is it." Aizawa said. I nodded weekly, taking one more deep breath.

"Lets go."

The room was clapping as I entered. I could feel a blush appearing and my eyes were searching for Kanou-san, who I was unable to see because of Someya and Mina standing in front of me. I could feel myself becoming nervous. I didn't know what he looked like and wanted to know so badly.

Someya parted to the right while Mina and her daughter walked the other way. Aizawa stopped in front of the little stairs and I could see Kanou-san's face.

His dazzling smile made my heart skip a beat. He was wearing a dark, traditional costume and his dark brown eyes never shone as they did on that moment. I could feel a blush appearing at the same time as my smile did.

Aizawa retreated his arm, kissing my cheek and whispering a soft: 'Good luck'.

I stood there stunned and felt how Someya placed my bridal bouquet in my hands she smiled and than placed herself next to her husband, into a first line chair.

Kanou straightened his body and placed one arm behind his back. He gracefully step down the stairs, stopping next to me and bowing deeply while placing a kiss on the palm of my hand.

He then placed my hand in his and we walked on the stairs together. The priest gave us a kind smile and turned my head as he made sign for the people in the room to sit down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Somuku Kanou and Yukiya Ayase in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Kanou held my hands tightly and to be honest, I wasn't really listening to the words of the priest. I only cared about the man in front of me.

"Kanou-sama; wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife. Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Kanou's smile sent me straight up to heaven. He pinched my hand softly and nodded truly.

"I will." I could feel a little blush appearing on my cheek because of the sternness of his voice. We were almost there…

"And wilt thou, Ayase-sama; have this man to thy wedded husband. Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." I whispered and Kanou smiled widely. The priest held the two rings in front of us.

"Then, With these Rings I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." he said and everybody repeated the last word. He softly slid the ring around my left ring-finger and I repeated the same action around his.

"I now pronounce thee husband and wife… thou may kiss the bride." Kanou appeared closer still showing the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Finally…" he whispered and he then let his lips take full control of me. This was it, we were finally a married couple!

* * *

It's not that long, I know... but that's not really improtant now, is it? :D


End file.
